Pea's In a Pod
by DerenaGG
Summary: SEQUEL TO MEANT TO BE. Serena,Dan and Scarlett are settling in to being a proper family. Takes off a couple of months after meant to be finished. DS, CB & NJ
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Im back. This story picks up from the end of Meant to Be. If you** **haven't read it, its fine because it will all make sense but i will give you a little overview instead of reading the whole story. Serena had left New York in her first year of college and returns after a couple of years with Chuck and a little girl, Scarlett. Chuck left Blair while she was pregnant because he couldn't handle being a dad but their daughter passed away. Dan and Blair are married and Nate and Jenny are engaged and have a son Ethan. Dan finds out Scarlett is his daughter and becomes a proper father to her. Blair cheats on Dan with Chuck and falls pregnant. Dan and Blair divorce and Blair has a little boy called Oliver Bartholomew Harold Bass. Serena and Blair become friends again. Dan and Serena start seeing each other behind everyones back and eventually tell their family and friends. Blair and Chuck work things out and Chuck moves into Blairs apartment. Dan moves in with Serena. On Scarletts 6th Birthday Serena tells Dan she is pregnant and that is where the story finished. This story will pick up a couple of months later. I hope you enjoy this new story and please, please, please review. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pea's In A Pod<span>**

"S, How are you?" Blair stood up and kissed Serena on the cheek. Serena put her bag down and smiled at Jenny.

"Im good thanks, what about you guys?" Serena took off her jacket.

"Good"

"Fine" Jenny and Blair answered.

"Where are the boys?" Serena asked.

"Ann is looking after Ethan for a couple of hours while me and Nate had a meeting with the wedding planner" Jenny sipped her coffee.

"Chuck has Oliver. He wants to spend some time with him before he flies out to Dubai"

" Whats Dan up to today?" Jenny asked.

"He has a meeting and then we have a doctors appointment at 3"

"Aww S. Are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" Blair asked.

"Im not sure. I don't know if I want it to be a surprise. I think I am going to let Dan choose. I never found out with Scarlett so I am not bothered either way. As long as our baby is perfect and healthy" Serena smiled and rested her hands on her small bump.

"I didn't find out with Ethan. I wanted it to be a surprise but I had a feeling it was going to be a boy and it was" Jenny smiled.

"Is Scarlett okay with the baby now?" Blair asked.

"Yeah we brought her a book explaining things and this really cool one where she can write and help collect things for the baby's first year and feel apart of something. She is excited now. I was worried she wouldn't want a sibling but she is fine"

" She will make a brilliant big sister. She is great with Ethan and Oliver" Jenny added.

"Yeah she is. Don't worry about her she will be fine" Blair told Serena.

"So Jen, you excited for the wedding? Its only 2 more weeks now" Serena asked.

"Yeah it feels like forever since me and Nate started planning the wedding and now its finally here. I cant wait" Jenny grinned.

"It has been ages Jenny. Its been like a year and a half" Blair laughed.

"Well it's a good job me and nate didn't get married sooner because you was pregnant only a couple months ago"

"Very true. I would of looked awful if I was 8 months pregnant and in your wedding photos"

"Great I will just be 4 months pregnant and looking huge and awful in your wedding photos instead" Serena complained.

"S, you look wonderful and your bridesmaid dress will hardly show the bump" Jenny complemented.

"Im so huge though. I am only 4 months pregnant and I was nowhere near this big with Scarlett. This pregnancy has been a lot different" Serena moaned.

"Well maybe you are having a boy this time. Apparently pregnancy is different with boys and the second time round. Maybe you should find out the sex to see if you are having a little boy" Jenny smiled.

"Maybe. I cant wait to give birth and I still have another 5 months to go"

"When is the baby due again? I was on the phone to my mom and she asked me and I couldn't remember" Jenny asked.

"October 7th" Serena rubbed her small bump.

"aww the baby could be born on the day you and Dan met, if you have the baby a day late"

"That is pretty cute. Oliver was born on Valentines day. I hadn't even realised what day it was until about a month later. I just thought it was any other day" Blair smiled.

"Damn is that the time" Serena looked up at the huge clock on the wall in the café.

"Im sorry girls but I will have to leave you. I am supposed to be meeting Dan now outside the doctors. I will see you soon, bye" Serena smiled and stood up gathering her things. She turned around and seen Dan standing in the doorway to the café.

"What are you doing here?" Serena smiled as Dan walked towards her. She lent in and gave him a quick kiss.

"How did I know that you would lose track of time gossiping with Jenny and Blair" Dan smiled. Dan held Serenas hand.

"You know me too well" Serena smiled and kissed Dan again.

"Yeah you two really need to go. It grosses me out seeing you two like this" Jenny frowned. Dan and Serena laughed.

"Yeah, I would prefer if my food stayed down today thank you" Blair agreed.

"Alright I will see you both soon" Serena smiled.

"Bye Blair, Bye sis" Dan waved.

"Tell us how your appointment goes" Blair called after them. Serena smiled as she exited the café.

* * *

><p>Dan sat staring at the clock going around on the wall. Serena was flicking through some magazine. Dan's left leg was bouncing up and down. He was tapping lightly on the arm of the chair. Serena looked up from her magazine and looked at Dan. She gently placed her hand on his leg and gave it a gentle squeeze. Dan looked up at Serena.<p>

"Calm down. Its fine okay" Serena smiled sincerely.

"I know I cant help but be nervous. I have never been to one of these before" Dan held Serenas hand.

"I hope you haven't unless you have a range of kids that you have fathered" Serena smiled.

"Hmm wouldn't you like to know" Dan played along. Serena raised her eyebrow and Dan lent in to capture her lips in his.

"Miss Van der Woodsen?" A nurse called out. Serena smiled and stood up grabbing her things. She took Dans hand and they followed the nurse into an examination room.

"The doctor will be in shortly. If you could just lay on here, and lift your top and unbutton your trousers and pull them down to your waist slightly please" The nurse smiled and left Serena and Dan in there. Serena did exactly what the nurse said and climbed on the bed. She pulled her vest top over her bump. Doctor Clarkson came into the room.

"Hi Serena, Im doctor Clarkson. How are you?" the doctor shook Serenas hand.

"Im good thank you. This is my boyfirend Dan humphrey" Serena introduced.

"Hi nice to meet you Mr Humphrey. Okay Serena, tell me how you have been feeling this month?" The doctor sat down and began to take notes.

"Well I suffered a little morning sickness but then that went away after a week and I have just been feeling nauseous. I am also very tired and my breast have become swollen and very sensitive"

"Well I can prescribe some vitiamins to help with the nausea and I am afraid there isn't much I can do about your breasts. Most womens breast tend to stop hurting once they are out of their first trimester but it can differ in everyone. But everything seems to be progressing normally" Doctor Clarkson measure Serenas abdomen and wrote down the units.

"Okay before I perform the Ultrasound, would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Serena looked at Dan.

"You can decide Dan" Serena smiled.

"No we want it to be a surprise" Dan and Serena smiled at each other.

"Okay then" Doctor Clarkson smiled and put on her rubbber gloves.

Dan reached for serenas hand. He was worried and she could tell. Serena was excited. This was the first time she was seeing her baby and she hadn't seen an ultrasound in over 6 years. It was an entirely new concept.

"Okay I think its time to see your baby" The doctor brought the ultrasound machine over to Serena and turned it on. The doctor put a blanket on Serena's lower half and pulled her vest up higher.

"This may be a bit cold" Doctor Clarkson told Serena. She squirted the gel onto Serena's abdomen. Serena smiled at Dan who looked really nervous. The doctor moved the probe across Serenas belly. Serena grinned when she heard the heartbeat of her baby. Dan grinned with relief. He looked at the screen.

"Umm I cant work anything out" Dan said. The doctor looked up at the screen.

"Hmm that's strange"

"What? Whats wrong?" Serena asked panicked.

"It doesn't sound right. This is an old machine. I will get one of the newer machines with a higher resoulution. Don't worry" Doctor Clarkson switched off the machine and wheeled it out the room.

"Dan what is wrong with our baby?" Serena asked panicked. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Nothing, Everything is fine. She is getting a new machine. The baby is fine Serena" Just then the doctor came back into the room with a new machine. She switched it on and put more gel onto Serenas stomach.

"Okay lets start again then shall we" The doctor smiled. She moved the probe across Serenas abdomen.

"Well that's why it sounds so strange" Serena and Dan looked confused.

"What is that?" Dan asked.

"Well your hearing two heartbeats" Serena gasped shocked.

"Please tell me our baby has two hearts?" Dan asked jokingly.

"No Mr Humphrey, Serena is having two babies. Congratulations its twins" the doctor laughed. Dans jaw dropped and Serena had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Here is baby number 1" The doctor showed Dan and Serena. They both smiled.

"And here is baby number 2" The doctor showed them the other baby.

"Baby number two is a little smaller but both of the twins are in perfect health and looks like they are developing on track. You can collect the ultrasound copies of your twins at the reception and you can book an appointment for 2 weeks time. Remember to take your prenatal vitamins and get plenty of rest. I will leave you to get dressed and I will see you in two weeks Serena" Doctor Clarkson smiled and walked out of the room.

"Wow, twins huh" Dan said, absolutely shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter and please tell me if you would like me to continue.<strong>

**Thank you**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**DerenaGG**

* * *

><p>Serena and Dan began walking through central park holding hands. Both Serena and Dan were speechless. They could not believe that there would be two babies being born in October.<p>

"Are you okay Serena?" Dan asked. He rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Mhmm" Serena continued to walk ahead.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's just a lot to take in you know. Today I thought that we were having one baby and now we are having two. I just need to get my head around it"

"Serena its okay to be scared you know. I was petrified at just having one baby and now we are going to have two but its okay because we will manage and I will love both of our babies" Dan smiled.

"I know I am scared, I'm just shocked still" Serena smiled. Dan and Serena walked hand in hand in silence. The weather was nice for May. The sun was shining high over Manhattan and was creating a warm breeze through the park. Serena looked at Dan.

"Did you always want more children? Or did you just want two?" Serena asked. Dan thought for a second.

"Yeah, I never really wanted just two children but I was happy to have whatever you wanted. See there was only me and jenny but my Grandma had five kids. So when I was younger and we would go to family events, my dad would be surrounded by his 2 brothers and 2 sisters and it made me want another sibling. My Aunts and Uncles had big families. My Uncle Peter has 7 children so my cousins always had so many siblings to play with. Jenny and I always wanted a little brother or sister. But we were happy with just us two"

"I never realised your family was so big. I knew you had 5 aunts and uncles but I didn't think there would be so many children" Serena said.

"It's only on my dad's side really. My mom has one sister and her sister has 3 children but my Aunt moved away with my cousins when I was 9. My grandparents on my mother's side moved away and we don't really see them either. They sometime make the odd phone call but that's about it. I don't even know if they are invited to Jenny's wedding but we always had my Moms Grandma here so she was always like my Grandma. We grew up really close to my Dad's Family. My Grandma and Grandpa loved having such a huge family. They had three boys and my grandma really wanted a girl so when she fell pregnant and had twin girls she was ecstatic. They are identical and my grandma loved it after dealing with boys all the time. My dad is the middle child. There is my Uncle Michael and Peter, My Dad and then my Aunts, Jocelyn and Julia. And between them I have 17 cousins so my grandparents had 19 grandchildren" Dan laughed.

"Wow. Your family is so big and different to mine. I have always been brought up in a small family. It has only ever been me, my mom and Eric. My Aunt Carol has one daughter but they never visit and we haven't seen them in years. But Cece has been in our lives. She would visit as much as possible. My Grandfather passed away before I was born and I don't know anything about my Dad's family. I have always imagined I would have one, maybe two kids at the max. I would want one or two kids that I could spoil rotten and devote all my time to. But now we have twins on the way. It's crazy" Serena rubbed her belly with her other hand.

"I know. I never really thought that there could be a chance that I would ever have twins. It just didn't occur to me but I guess that twins do run in my family. My Uncle Peter had twins, a boy and a girl and then my Uncle Michaels son, Jay had twin boys with his wife. Of course my twin aunts. And now we are having twins" Dan thought for a second.

"The men must pass it on in my family. None of my aunts or girl cousins has had twins. Only the men have. It's really weird"

"Well if I would have known twins ran in your family then I would of never had got with you" Serena laughed.

"You will be fine. I know you're scared about giving birth to twins but I assure you, you will be fine and we will look after our babies" Dan smiled.

"I know Dan" Serena smiled and lent in to kiss Dan gently.

"So does that mean we need to get two of everything now?" Dan tried to lighten the mood.

"It sure does. We are going to need so much stuff now. We need to make a list of everything we need and cross it off as we buy it. We only have 5 months now until the babies will be here. I was thinking, maybe we should buy a bigger house together. I don't want you to just be living with me in my house so lets buy a house together that we both like and which will have plenty of room for Scarlett and the babies" Serena smiled.

"That sounds brilliant. We need a big apartment with lots of room for our family. I can't wait." Dan kissed Serena on the side of the head.

"You may need to get a bigger bank account though" Serena smiled.

"Huh? A bigger one? Don't I have enough money" Dan joked.

"Well you will need to spend money on the house, furniture, an interior designer, baby furniture, baby clothes, bottles, prams, toys, hospital bills. A whole new wardrobe for me and a present for me for when the babies are born" Serena grinned.

"Huh a whole wardrobe for you and a present. You don't want a lot do you" Dan smirked.

"Nope not a lot at all"

"Well it's a good job that my new book is being published in 2 months" Serena turned around shocked.

"What?"

"The book will be in stores 3 months before the little ones arrive"

"Oh my god Dan that's brilliant" Serena kissed him square on the mouth.

"Well I owe it all to you. You are my inspiration after all"

"I love you Dan" Serena smiled.

"I love you too" Dan kissed Serena and they continued walking hand in hand to Lily's

* * *

><p>"Mom" Serena called out into the apartment. Nobody was around. Lily knew what time Serena's appointment was so she said she would be home with Scarlett.<p>

"Upstairs Serena" Serena and Dan climbed the stairs and looked into the office to find Lily sat with Scarlett on her lap looking through old photo albums.

"Hi mommy, Hi Daddy" Scarlett looked up.

"We are just looking through yours and Eric's old Baby albums. Scarlett wanted to see you and Eric when you were babies. She does look spitting image of you at that age Serena" Lily commented. Dan grinned like the proud father he was. He was proud that his little girl looked so much like the woman he fell madly in love with. He only hoped now that their new babies would look like Serena too.

"How are you dear? Did your appointment go okay?" Lily asked.

"Mhmm. We found out some exciting news" Serena smiled and took Dan's hand.

"Did you find out the sex? Oh my god, please tell me? Scarlett, are you excited to be finding out if you are going to have a baby brother or sister" Scarlett looked up at her parents waiting.

"Well we didn't find out what we were having but we did find out that we are having two" Serena grinned. Lily screamed and Scarlett smiled at her dad.

"Oh Serena darling that's wonderful" Lily set Scarlett on the floor as she got up to hug her daughter. Scarlett went around the other side of the desk and hugged her dad. Dan picked Scarlett up and kissed her.

"Oh congratulations you two. I am so happy to be getting two more grandchildren. I am thrilled for the three of you" Lily hugged Dan and kissed Serena on the cheek.

"Can I tell Bart or would you like to tell him?"

"No its okay mom you can tell him. We are going over to Blair's now to tell her and Chuck and then Jenny and Nate's. And then to go and see Rufus" Serena smiled.

"Well congratulations. I speak to you soon Serena. Bye Scarlett, Bye Daniel" Lily kissed Dan, Serena and Scarlett on the cheek.

"Thanks for having her today mom. Say thanks Scarlett"

"Thanks Nanna. See you soon"

"Bye darling" Dan took Serena's hand and led them down the stairs. Serena grabbed Scarlett's bag and coat from the cupboard while Dan waited in the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Come on then, lets go to Blair's" Serena smiled as she pushed the button to take her down to the ground floor.<p>

"Chuck can you grab Oliver" Blair shouted. The little boy ran towards Serena, Dan and Scarlett in his nappy and socks.

"Woah there little man" Dan bent down and picked Oliver up.

"Hey they Ollie. How are you sweetie?" Serena kissed Oliver's head. Chuck came around the corner from the kitchen.

"Hi Uncle Chuck" Scarlett grinned. Dan and Serena looked up at Chuck.

"Hi Chuck. We came to speak to you and Blair" Serena smiled.

"She is having a bit of fit. I was trying to paint with Oliver and he was covered in paint and when Blair came in from meeting you and Jenny, he ran straight up to her and got red and blue paint all over her Dior blouse. So she just went to clean her and Oliver up but the little man ran away from her before she could clean him"

Scarlett laughed at her little cousin.

"Alright let me go and take him to get changed and Blair and I will join you. I will get Dorota to bring you some drinks" Chuck took Oliver from Dan and carried him up the stairs. Blair stormed out of the kitchen with paint all over her blouse.

"Hi Blair" Serena smiled.

"Hi Serena, Dan, Scarlett. I need to go get changed" Blair ran up the stairs. Dan raised his eyebrow at Serena who shrugged.

"Scarlett get off there" Serena scolded.

"Mommy, Uncle Chuck always lets me sit here and watch TV. Auntie Blair said I should treat this like my home" Scarlett informed Serena. Serena looked up at Dan who smirked. She was just like Dan and it annoyed Serena sometimes.

"Okay if you say so" Serena smiled. Dan took her hand and led her towards the sofa Scarlett was sitting on. Dan and Serena sat down beside Scarlett who was watching Spongebob.

"Scarlett, We wont you to tell Auntie Blair and Uncle Chuck about the twins okay" Scarlett nodded.

"Wait till me or Daddy tells you to say something first okay" Scarlett nodded, too transfixed in her programme. Just then Blair, Chuck and Oliver came downstairs.

"Sorry about that" Blair smiled.

"How are you feeling S? Did your appointment go okay?" Blair asked. Her and Chuck sat on the sofa opposite Dan, Serena and Scarlett. Blair put Oliver down and the little boy walked towards Scarlett to watch TV with her.

"Yeah it was fine thank you"

"Did you find out the sex?" Chuck asked.

"No we want it to be a surprise" Dan added.

"Scarlett do you want to tell Auntie Blair and Uncle Chuck our news?" Scarlett turned to face Blair and Chuck.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to have 2 babies now instead of one" Blair gasped.

"Oh My God S. Congratulations" Blair got off her seat and stood up to hug Serena.

"Thank you B. I am so excited" Serena hugged her tighter.

"Congratulations Humphrey" Chuck stood up and shook Dan's hand.

"Thanks Bass" Serena and Blair laughed at the men.

"Well done Sis, I'm sure the upper east side will be thrilled with two more little Humphreys running around"

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not" Serena laughed. Chuck hugged Serena.

"That's great Dan it really is" Blair hugged Dan.

"How about you guys stay for dinner and we invite Nate, Jenny and Ethan over to celebrate?" Blair asked.

"They actually don't know yet" Dan laughed.

"Well that's perfect then. We can invite them over and you can tell them" Blair smiled and dragged Serena off to go ring Jenny.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>

**I may be a little slower updating but i will asap.**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi sorry i haven't updated in so long. I have been really busy and haven't had time to write**

**Thank you for all the reviews**

**DerenaGG**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Serena? B I'm freaking out" Jenny sat in her pyjamas at the dining table. It was 8 o'clock in the morning and the day of Nate and Jenny's wedding. Jenny was playing with a grape in her hand.<p>

"Serena text me and she is on her way over. Scarlett couldn't find her head band for the wedding" Jenny gasped.

"I knew I shouldn't of let her look after it"

"J its fine, Serena had put it away so Scarlett didn't lose it. They are on their way" Blair bounced Oliver on her knee. The little boy smiled while chewing on his baby spoon from breakfast. Just then Dorota came downstairs with a sleeping Ethan in her arms.

"Miss Jenny, Mister Ethan woke up and wanted his mamma so I brought him downstairs" Ethan held his arms out to Jenny. Jenny smiled and stood up taking a 3 year old Ethan.

"Thank you Dorota"

"Hi baby. Did you sleep well?" Jenny kissed his forehead.

"Yeah mommy"

"Do you remember what day it is today?" Jenny sat Ethan on her lap and started putting things on her plate for Ethan to eat.

"Yeah, it's yours and daddy's wedding" Ethan smiled. He looked so adorable in his little baseball pyjamas. Blair grinned. He looked exactly like Nate.

"Your definitely mommy's clever little boy. I need to get you showered and into your clothes before Uncle Dan comes over to pick you up and take you to get changed into your suit with Daddy" Ethan nodded tucking into a croissant. Just then elevator door opened and out stepped Serena and Scarlett.

"Hi" Jenny grinned.

"Hi guys" Serena smiled. Jenny gave Scarlett a kiss on the cheek and hugged Serena. Serena hugged Blair and Oliver.

"I am so excited to be your flower girl Auntie J. I can't wait to wear my pretty dress" Scarlett smiled.

"Well you are going to be the best flower girl ever" Jenny kissed her forehead.

"Scarlett, get yourself some breakfast sweetie. It's going to be a long day and I don't want you complaining to me and your dad about being starving" Serena smiled. Scarlett stuck her tongue out and sat on the chair next to Blair. Blair handed Scarlett a plate and Scarlett began to pile food on her plate. Blair smirked. Scarlett had the appetite of Serena. She could eat and eat and not even put on pound.

"How are you feeling Jenny?" Serena asked as she sat down and began to pile her plate with food.

"Good, really excited, nervous" Jenny smiled.

"Jen why don't you go and get showered. We will watch Ethan and get him dressed before Dan comes to collect him"

"Are you sure?" Jenny said stroking Ethan's brown hair.

"Of course. You need to look fantastic. It's your big day. Don't worry about anything. Blair and I will take care of it" Jenny put Ethan on his feet.

"Come here Ethan" Ethan ran towards Serena.

"Ethan, be careful" Jenny shouted. The little boy turned around sad thinking he had done something wrong.

"Remember that Auntie Serena has babies in her belly. You have to be really careful and not jump on her because you might hurt the babies" Jenny, Serena and Blair smiled. Ethan looked sad. He turned around to look at Serena.

"Sorwi Rena" Ethan said with his big blue eyes staring at her.

"Its okay Ethan, come here" Serena smiled as Ethan came towards her. She sat him on her lap and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Serena wanted her babies or one of her babies to be exactly like Dan, just like Ethan was like Nate. Serena thought about her babies and couldn't wait for them to come now. She only had a couple more months and they would be here.

"Alright then make sure you get plenty to eat Ethan" Jenny smiled and left Blair, Oliver, Scarlett, Serena and Ethan to finish their breakfast.

* * *

><p>"I'm freaking out guys. Please calm me down" Jenny was sat in front of the mirror getting her hair done. Serena, Blair and Scarlett had theirs done already. Blair and Serena had dressed Oliver and Scarlett and the kids were downstairs playing with Ethan. Dorota was making sure none of their clothes got ruined.<p>

"Here take this" Blair handed jenny a flute of champagne and took one for herself.

"Don't worry S, I will get Dorota to bring you up a drink" Blair laughed at her best friends expression. Serena smiled and rubbed the blue material over her bump.

"You guys look beautiful by the way" Jenny smiled at Serena and Blair. Both women were in their midnight blue bridesmaids dresses with an ivory sash. The dresses suited both their complexions. They both had soft make up and their hair was curled and half was pulled up into a bouffant style. Scarlett had an ivory flower girls dress to match with a midnight blue bow.

"It will be nothing compared to you jenny. You already look amazing and that's without your dress and makeup" Serena smiled.

"Nate is going to faint when he see's you" Blair smiled.

"Thanks guys. And I hope he doesn't faint until after we are married" Jenny laughed.

"MOMMY, DADDY IS HERE" Scarlett called up the stairs. Jenny and Blair looked at Serena who had a huge grin on her face.

"I am going to see Dan. I will be back soon" Serena smiled and turned to exit the room.

Serena walked down the stairs to see Dan in the foyer with Scarlett, Ethan and Oliver. Serena stopped at the top and watched them without Dan's knowledge.

"Daddy, look at my dress" Scarlett twirled around.

"You look fantastic. Just like a princess. Absolutely beautiful" Dan smiled and bent down to pick Scarlett up and kissed her.

"Do I really look like a princess daddy?" Scarlett asked.

"Mhmm you look amazing. Even better than a princess. You look just like your mother" Dan smiled.

"Mommy is prettier than a princess Daddy. She is the prettiest woman in the whole wide world" Scarlett rolled her eyes at Dan for being stupid. Dan laughed at her expression.

"Your right, Daddy was just being silly. Your mommy is much prettier than a princess. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and when you grow up into a big girl you will be just as beautiful as her, because you and mommy are my princesses" Scarlett smiled at Dan's response. Serena grinned at her little family and walked down stairs. Dan looked up at the sound of heels to see Serena looking stunning in her bridesmaids dress. Scarlett smiled at Serena.

"Mommy, Daddy said I look pretty and I will be pretty like you when I'm bigger" Scarlett smiled.

"Daddy is very silly because you are already beautiful and when you get bigger you will be even more beautiful" Dan laughed and Serena smiled at Scarlett but her eyes locked with Dan's. He looked amazing Serena thought. His tuxedo looked so good with his midnight blue cravat and vest matching her dress. He put Scarlett down and looked at Scarlett, Ethan and Oliver.

"How about you kids go back to Dorota and watch some TV and I will come and get you soon Ethan" The kids all ran off into the family room.

"Wow don't you look very suave Mr Humphrey" Serena smiled walking towards him. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her back. Her baby bump got in the way. Dan lent in to kiss Serena gently on the lips.

"You don't look too bad yourself Miss Van der Woodsen" Dan grinned eying her up and down before leaning in to kiss her again.

"How is Jenny?" Dan asked Serena.

"She is fine. Nervous, Excited. The usual wedding emotions" Serena smiled.

"You should go up and see her. I'm sure she would want her big brother to see her before she walks down the aisle"

"I need to give her something anyway" Dan smiled before taking Serena's hand and leading her upstairs to the bedroom.

"Is everyone decent?"

"Yeah" Jenny and Blair called out. Jenny had her hair and makeup done now and Blair was sat on her bed helping Jenny get changed. Jenny was in her wedding dress now. She looked amazing. The dress was a net-over-satin ball gown with a lace bodice with rhinestones and crystals. The skirt had blossom detail on certain areas and a satin sash and back bow around the middle.

"Hi Dan" jenny grinned. She hugged Dan tightly.

"Wow umm wow. You look amazing Jen. You really do, Nate is a lucky guy" Dan smiled.

"Thank you so much Dan"

"Nate wanted me to give you this" Dan reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a box. He handed it to jenny. Jenny looked at Serena and Blair who smiled in encouragement. Jenny opened it to find a pair of little droplet diamond earrings. They were beautiful. Jenny smiled. They would go perfect with her dress.

"Tell Nate I said thank you and that I love him so much" Jenny grinned. She couldn't believe she was finally getting married.

"Well since Nate covered something new. I thought I would cover something old and borrowed" Dan went into his trouser pocket and pulled out a rectangle box. He carefully handed it to jenny. Jenny smiled. She slowly opened the box to find a pearl necklace. Tears began to well up in Jenny's eyes.

"I had kept this for the right time. Grandma said to give it to my wife when I got married. She wore this when she got married to Granddad. He bought her it for her wedding day. I finally remembered it when I was clearing out the loft when I moved in with Serena and knew I was going to give it to you to wear. Gran would have wanted you to wear it. She would have been so proud of you Jen. They both would. I wish they were here to see you get married. But they will be looking down on you today and I thought you could have a part of them in the room at all times on your wedding day" Tears ran down jenny's face. Serena and Blair also had tears in their eyes at the exchange between brother and sister.

"Thank you Dan" Jenny cried as she flung herself into Dan's arms. Dan hugged his little sister tightly.

"Come on Jen, you are ruining your makeup" Dan pulled away from her and Jenny wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. Dan moved his hand up and wiped away a remaining tear. Just as he had done when she was 7 years old and fell off her bike and scraped her knee. He would always be that 9year old boy looking after his little sister even now when they had families of their own. Nothing would ever change.

"All I need is something blue then I'm all set to get married" Jenny laughed.

"Well it's a good job me and Serena had that covered" Blair and Serena smiled. Blair went into her walk in wardrobe and came out with a white square box. She handed it to jenny. Jenny opened the box and shut it quickly laughing.

"Thank you so much guys" Jenny grinned.

"We will help you get it on once Dan has gone" Blair smiled. Jenny, Serena and Blair all looked at Dan and laughed.

"Come on baby, I think its time you went back to Nate's" Serena smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Yeah Ethan needs to get dressed. I will see you later Jenny" Dan hugged Jenny.

"Bye Dan and Thanks for taking Ethan" Jenny smiled.

"See you later Blair" Dan smiled and walked out the room. Serena shut the door behind her.

"I will see you later on" Serena lent in and kissed Dan. Dan wrapped an arm around her back.

"Bye beautiful" Dan kissed her one last time and Serena grinned.

"Bye" Serena smiled and kissed him again.

"OH MY GOD" Serena gasped. She put her hand over her mouth.

"What? What Serena?" Dan asked frantically.

"I…I think I just felt the babies move" Tears formed in Serena's eyes.

"Oh wow. That's brilliant. Are you sure? I mean it's early isn't it" Dan asked. He hadn't got round to reading the pregnancy for men book lily had brought him.

"Well I felt Scarlett moving at 17 weeks so it is normal. I just can't believe it Dan"

"This is fantastic. I love you Serena and our children" Dan lent in and kissed Serena

"I love you too Dan" Serena kissed Dan one last time.

"Right come on mister, you need to go and get Ethan dressed. You guys can't be late for the wedding whatever happens okay" Serena ran her hand down his lapels.

"Yeah yeah I know. I will see you later" Dan smiled.

"Bye" Dan pecked Serena on the lips and walked down the stairs to go find Ethan and say bye to Scarlett.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that chapter.<strong>

**I wont probably update for another 2 weeks due to school work.**

**The next chapter will be Jenny and Nate's wedding**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys hope everyone had a fantastic christmas.**

**This is just a little update i hope you enjoy.**

**DerenaGG xoxo**

* * *

><p>"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Nate lent over and kissed Jenny passionately. Everyone began cheering and clapping. Serena sat holding Dan's hand laughing at his expression. Dan covered Scarlett's eyes jokingly. Nate and Jenny walked down the aisle hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces.<p>

"That was a beautiful wedding. Jenny and Nate are so happy together" Serena smiled as she walked out of the church holding Dan's hand. Scarlett walked ahead with Chuck, Blair and Oliver. Ann was holding Ethan's hand while talking to Rufus as they walked out the church.

"Yeah it sure was but nothing compared to you" Dan smiled sweetly. Dan kissed her gently on the lips.

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere" Serena smirked.

"Well it was worth a try. I thought maybe Scarlett can stay at my dads with Ethan and he can watch the kids why we have some fun tonight" Dan grinned.

"Hmm we'll see" Serena smirked, pulling him towards her by the lapels of his jacket kissing him deeply.

"Do you guys ever stop? Serena is already pregnant with twins. It's hardly a surprise how that happened. You two can't keep your hands off each other" Chuck stated. Blair walked towards the three with Oliver on her hip and Scarlett by her side.

"Did you not get any last night?" Serena teased. Chuck frowned.

"I made him stay at Nate's last night and Jenny and Ethan stayed at ours" Blair smirked.

"Explains it" Dan laughed wrapping his arms around Serena hugging her.

"Jenny said that we need to have our pictures taken while everyone else goes to the palace and if we want, we can each have photos with our own families" Blair told them.

Serena, Dan, Scarlett, Chuck, Blair and Oliver all went over to get multiple photos taken with Jenny, Nate and Ethan. Serena, Dan and Scarlett had a family photo taken which Lily said she wanted a copy for her apartment. Serena and Dan also ordered a copy to frame in their house. Serena and Dan took the limo back to the palace. Scarlett had begged to go back with Lily, Bart, Rufus, Allison, Ann, Eleanor, Cyrus, Ethan and Oliver. Chuck and Blair took their own limo back to the Palace and Serena and Dan did not want to know what was happening in there. Once Serena and Dan got to the palace Jenny and Nate were introduced as Mr & Mrs Archibald. Everyone cheered and clapped. The wedding was beautiful. It was elegant and tasteful. The speeches were amazing. Rufus spoke about how much Jenny meant to him and how happy he was for her. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Blair told everyone funny stories about Jenny and her and how they became friends and how much Jenny meant to her. Dan spoke about his baby sister and how proud he was. He also spoke about how much he loved Nate as a brother as well as a best friend. Dan then handed the speech over to chuck that surprised Nate and Jenny who had no idea. Chuck told everyone embarrassing stories about Nate that made everyone laugh but Nate cringe. The wedding was wonderful. Serena was sat at the huge round table that included Nate, Jenny, Ethan, Chuck, Blair, Oliver, Serena, Dan and Scarlett. Their parents were all sat at a table next to theirs. Nate and Jenny were currently having their first dance. Ethan was sat with Allison. Chuck and Blair were kissing while Oliver was with Eleanor. Dan and Scarlett had gone to the bar to get Scarlett and Serena a drink. Nate and Jenny kissed on the dance floor and everyone began to clap. Serena smiled to herself. Jenny and Nate looked so happy and in love.

"Here's your drink" Dan whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. Serena smiled and turned to look at him.

"Thank you" She gently kissed him on the lips.

"Where's Scarlett?" Serena noticed she wasn't with him.

"She has gone to sit with my dad" Serena glanced over to their table to see Scarlett sat on Rufus's lap watching Nate and Jenny dance.

"Now its time for the father daughter dance. Could the father of the bride make his way onto the dance floor please?" Rufus stood up and placed Scarlett in his chair. Allison pulled the chair closer and started talking to Scarlett. Dan wrapped his arm around Serena as they watched Rufus and Jenny dance. Nate went over to Allison's table and took Ethan from her to go and introduce the baby to his grandfather's brother. Ann followed Nate. Chuck left the table to follow Nate so they could get a drink from the bar.

"Now if other Fathers and Daughters would like to make their way onto the dance floor"

Serena looked up at Dan.

"Serena come on I can't dance"

"You're a good dancer. Go on she will love it" Serena smiled. Dan stood up and kissed Serena on the lips.

"You owe me one" Dan smiled as he walked over to his moms table.

"Care to dance Miss Humphrey?" Dan kneeled before Scarlett and held his hand out. Scarlett nodded and jumped off her chair. Dan led her onto the dance floor. Eleanor came over and handed Oliver back to Blair and Blair began to play with her little boy. Serena sat quietly on her own as she watched Dan twirling Scarlett around the dance floor alongside Jenny and Rufus. Serena snapped a few photos of Dan and Scarlett.

"How cute does he look?" Serena said with adoration.

"Dan? Have you seen your daughter? She is the cute one" Blair smiled.

"No I mean the way he is with Scarlett. He is such a good dad. They look so cute up there dancing together. And just think in years to come, Dan could be having the same dance on Scarlett's wedding day" Serena smiled.

"He is really cute with her. I can't wait for the mother and son dance so I can dance with my little boy" Blair softly kissed Oliver's forehead. Serena laughed as she watched Dan pick Scarlett up and dip her. Scarlett tossed her head back, her blond curls bouncing as she began laughing. Dan smiled and laughed at Scarlett and kissed her forehead as he span her around in time to the music.

"What is he going to do at your wedding when he has a father daughter dance with Scarlett, if these two are little girls?" Blair placed a hand on Serena's stomach hoping to feel the twins kick.

"These two aren't going to be little girls. I know at least one of them must be a boy. But I think they are both boys. I don't know why but something is telling me they are. And anyway me and Dan aren't going to get married" Serena smiled at Blair as her best friend glanced up smiling as one of the babies kicked her.

"Well how is Dan going to manage if one of them is a girl?" Blair laughed.

"Well he will have to manage"

"And what do you mean; you and Dan are not going to get married? I always thought you and Dan would. I mean obviously you can't get married until after the babies are born but after I thought you would. You two are perfect for each other"

"I know, but Dan and I don't want to get married just because we have the kids. I want to get married when we both feel ready and I thought marriage was your type of thing anyway. Why aren't you and chuck going to get married? You guys have been together for what 8 months now? I thought he would have popped the question by now" Serena rubbed her belly.

"He has asked me to marry him"

"WHAT? Oh my god. Congratulations" Serena squealed.

"I declined" Blair looked at Oliver.

"B, Why?" Serena stared at her.

"Because 8 months isn't enough and we still have issues we need to work out. I can't marry him until I know 100% that he isn't going to leave me again. I still have trust issues and as much as I love him, I have to put Oliver first. He is the one that could destroy this family and leave us both. I just want to wait for at least another year to see where we are with each other and see if we still want the same things"

"B. Chuck loves you. He loves you and Oliver so much. He has changed and would never do anything to hurt you or Oliver. You're his everything and I have never seen him this happy. You and Oliver are his family now and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you guys"

"I know S it's just going to take time. I'm not scared about him hurting Oliver. He is a fantastic Dad. He is already more than a dad Bart is to him. I'm just scared that if I commit properly to Chuck then years down the line when I'm older and my body isn't what it used to be, that he will find someone younger and prettier and want her instead of me. Then Oliver will have a new step mom and I will be left alone"

"B that's not going to happen. Chuck loves you. He doesn't want anyone else but you. And Oliver won't replace you. Nobody can replace your parents. I should know. The countless step dads I have and I still want my own father. Blair, just trust Chuck, please" Serena held Blair's hand reassuringly. She nodded. Serena smiled at her.

"I suppose we both deserve our chance at happiness now. I mean you and Dan have managed to work things out so me and chuck must be able to. I am going to find him. I will see you later S" Blair stood up with Oliver and walked off. Serena sat and watched the mothers and sons dance. Dan was now twirling Allison around the dance floor besides Nate and Ann. Jenny was slowly dancing with Ethan. Lily had grabbed Eric and he was now leading his mom around the dance floor. Everyone looked so happy. Serena looked over to her parents table to see Scarlett sat between Rufus and Bart. She was making them both laugh. Serena had never seen Rufus and Bart get along but obviously Scarlett brought out the best in her grandfathers. Serena was in her own little world.

"Care to Dance Miss Van der Woodsen?" Dan held his hand out for Serena. Serena grinned and took it. Dan led her over to the dance floor as a slow song played. Other couples came to join the dance floor. Nate grabbed Jenny and Ethan and the three of them began dancing. Serena wrapped her arms around Dan's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Serena's bump was pressed up against Dan's stomach. They began to slowly dance.

"It's a good job I'm not any bigger" Serena laughed. Dan felt one of the twins kick against Serena's belly.

"Wow that is so weird. Does it feel weird to you?"

"It did at the beginning with Scarlett but you get used to it" Serena smiled

"Did I tell you that you're the prettiest person here tonight?" Dan beamed as Serena blushed a little.

"I think Jenny has won that one"

"No Jenny is the prettiest sister in here tonight"

"Well it's definitely Scarlett then" Serena laughed. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Scarlett is the prettiest girl here. You are the prettiest woman. Everyman in this room is envious of me being with you right now. You're beautiful Serena Van der Woodsen" Dan smiled bashfully.

"Stop it your making me blush" Serena chuckled.

"It's the truth"

* * *

><p>"Pappy can I go and dance with mommy and daddy now?" Scarlett asked.<p>

"No baby, you sit and stay with me for a bit. Let mommy and daddy have some alone time. Look how happy they are. They are in love" Scarlett smiled as she watched her dad dips her mom and kiss her on the lips. They could hear Serena's giggle from their table. It was exactly like the picture at her house at Scarlett's house with her mom and dad kissing at the debutant ball.

"Pap have they always loved each other?"

"Mhmm. Your dad has been crazy in love with your mom since the day he first laid eyes on her. It took him a while but he finally plucked up some courage and won her heart and he has captured it ever since" Rufus smiled.

"Do you think mommy and daddy are going to have a wedding like Auntie Jenny?"

"You sure bet. And you will be the best flower girl ever for their wedding as well" Rufus smiled and kissed her head.

* * *

><p>Serena and Dan continued dancing. Serena looked over to Nate and Jenny who were kissing. Ethan was between them holding on to his parents.<p>

"I hope that's us one day" Serena mumbled.

"Same. I can't wait until the day you become Mrs Humphrey. It's going to be amazing" Dan grinned.

"Well it can only happen how quick you want it to" Serena raised her eyebrow.

"Well actually in two years time you can actually propose to me in February because it's a leap year" Dan smirked.

"That's only in Ireland you idiot" Serena smacked him on his chest playfully,

"Well if I haven't proposed to you in the next 2 years then you can take me to Ireland and propose to me" Dan laughed.

"Yeah right"

"No I will propose to you when you least expect it. It will be brilliant" Dan lent in and kissed Serena gently. Their baby bump getting in the way.

"Dancing with you is really hard" Dan rubbed her belly.

"We will just have to practise and perfect it like we have other things where the bump gets in the way" Serena played with his hair on the back of his neck.

"That we have. I still think we need to practise though. What do you say Miss Van der Woodsen?"

"Weddings do get me in the mood. And especially seeing you look so sexy in that tux" Dan smiled remembering what happened during Eleanor's wedding to Cyrus in Blair's coat closet. When Dorota found them it was not funny. Serena pulled Dan's head towards hers and kissed him deeply. Dan moaned. Serena pulled away gasping a little.

"That's just a little taster to keep you going until tonight" Serena winked and walked off towards her table leaving Dan speechless on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Could I have all of the unmarried women on the dance floor please? Its time to throw the bouquet" The DJ announced. Jenny stood up from the table and looked up at Blair and Serena.<p>

"Come on you two" Blair sighed and stood up. Serena looked at Dan who she was resting against.

"Come on S" Blair stood next to Jenny.

"Do I have to? I am pregnant and its get tiring moving around all the time"

"S you will be sat down again in 2 minutes. Come on for me" Jenny held out her hand. Dan kissed Serena on the forehead.

"Okay then" Serena stood up and followed the women onto the dance floor.

"Alright Ladies I don't want any pushing or shoving okay. On the count of three. 1...2...3" Jenny threw the bouquet over the back of her head. The bunch of flowers came hurling towards Serena and Blair. The bouquet hit Serena's stomach and landed in her hands.

"Well well looks like we have the future bride" the DJ announced. Everyone started clapping and music began to play again.

"Dan best get down on his knee quick now then" Blair laughed.

"Shut up" Serena nudged her playfully. Serena and Blair walked towards their table. Dan, Nate and Chuck were sat around laughing. Chuck spotted the women and looked at Blair.

"Look what Serena got" Blair grabbed Serena's hand with the bouquet and waved it at them. Dan looked up and raised his eyebrow. Chuck pulled a chair out for Blair and sat it really close to him. Dan smiled at Serena. He held his hand out and pulled Serena into his lap.

"Looks like you will be getting married next sis" Chuck stated

"You will have to propose to her now Dan" Nate laughed. Serena turned slightly and looked at Dan. Blair looked between the two and decided to intervene.

"Marriage is a huge commitment Nate. You can't just jump into it" Serena looked at Blair thankful.

"Humphrey already has kids with Serena. That's a bigger commitment" Chuck backed up his best friend.

"And, children don't mean you will be together for ever. Loads of people have one night stands and produce children from it. Doesn't mean they are together. Most fathers walk out on their children. It doesn't mean anything. Marriage is a big deal and when you rush into it, things end badly" Blair added. Everyone knew the hiding meanings behind Blair's words. Dan looked down at his hands. He knew he and Blair shouldn't have got married but it was a spare of the moment drunken mistake. Chuck frowned and took a swig of his scotch. He knew Blair probably regretted falling pregnant how she did. A Drunken one night stand that resulted in the birth of their son. Chuck knew that just because they had a son that Blair had forgiven him completely. They were working on their relationship still but she still had the fear that he would walk away from her and Oliver.

"Well if Dan wants his marriage to Serena to work then you know what that means Humphrey" Chuck smirked trying to lighten the mood. Everyone looked at Chuck intrigued.

"He will have to catch Little J's Garter belt" Chuck laughed as Dan pulled a disgusted face. Serena turned a little and looked at Dan.

"I know its tradition and all. But you don't expect me to catch my little sister's garter do you?" Dan mumbled into her ear. Serena turned and smiled at him softly. She gently kissed him on the lips.

"Of course I don't. I don't believe in these silly traditions anyway" Serena smiled and kissed him again gently on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Please review**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews.**

**This is just a little chapter on Serena and Dan preparing for the twins.**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Dan isn't this so cute?" Serena placed a tiny striped onesie against her growing stomach. She was 6 months pregnant and she and Dan had decided that they should start preparing for the babies.<p>

"Mmm Serena just like the other 100 were all cute and we just had to buy" Dan frowned at the bags containing everything baby.

"I told you we could of sent the bags home before we continued but you wouldn't listen and had to be all manly and macho about how you could handle a few bags" Serena smirked as tapped Dan playfully on the chest.

"Well I can't resist you can I" Dan smiled and kissed Serena gently.

"The limo is outside go and put all the bags in there" Serena laughed.

"What? How did you know?"

"I know you better than what you know yourself" Serena smiled. Dan laughed and walked out to the limo. Serena carried on shopping putting bibs and burping cloths. Serena spotted a section of blue. Serena walked over and spotted a tiny pair of blue booties. They had tiny little cars on the top. Serena picked them up and ran her finger over the soft material. She ran the little booties over stomach.

"Do you like this little boy? I know one of you must be a baby boy. Mommy will buy them for you" Serena rested the booties on top of her belly.

"What are those?" Dan came back bag free.

"Booties. Aren't they cute?"

"Yeah they are cute. They are also very blue. Do you know something I don't?"

"No I don't know anything you don't but I think one of them is a boy so I want to buy some booties for him" Serena smiled. Dan grinned. She looked so cute in her maxi dress and denim waist jacket. Her bump was straining against her dress with the little booties on top of it.

"Buy them then but that's it. We are buying gender neutral things. I don't want my little girls dressed in blue and I don't want my little boys dressed in pink. I will let you buy this because I love you" Dan smiled. Serena lent over and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you"

"Right what else do we need because I have had enough of shopping and I'm sure my dad would want us to take Scarlett off his hands because he has Ethan as well tonight" Dan held Serena's hand as she put the booties in the basket Dan was carrying.

"Well we still need a load more all in ones probably about 10 more because friends and family will get the rest for the baby shower. We have that cute diaper stacker and bin. Blair is buying the bath and vest, socks and mittens but we have brought some too. We need bottles, steriliser, and bottle brushes. We have about 7 blankets which will be fine. My mom is buying the Moses baskets. Your dad is buying the car seats. Jenny is buying the baby bouncers. So all we need to buy is everything for the nursery. I want everything to be white wood. I want two wardrobes for their clothes, two changing tables so we can change diapers together, the cribs, and two chests of drawers"

"So this is going to be cheap then. And why do they need two wardrobes?" Dan laughed.

"Because they are going to have lots of clothes" Dan rolled his eyes.

"So is that it then?"

"Well we need the bedding and décor for the nursery and I want two rocking chairs so we can sit together and get them asleep. Then we need pacifiers and a pram and that is probably about it"

"I have bought something for the twins. I ordered it when we found out it was twins" Dan smiled as he and Serena walked around the store and placed bibs, blankets, mittens and pacifiers into the basket.

"What is it?"

"I have bought two white bookcases" Dan grinned.

"Aww that's so cute. Such a Humphrey touch. I am going to get people to buy them loads of books" Serena smiled.

"My little Humphreys deserve the best" Dan rubbed Serena's belly.

"Thank you Dan" Serena had a tear in her eye. She gently pulled his face into hers and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Chuck can you bring Oliver's sweater down please?" Blair called up the stairs to Chuck. She heard him go into Oliver's room. She looked over to Serena who was sat with Oliver playing with him. Dan was working late, Scarlett was at school and Serena was bored so she had came to visit Blair.<p>

"Which one Blair? Oliver has a million sweaters" Chuck complained.

"The cashmere striped one from Barneys. Its baby CZ" Serena laughed at Oliver.

"Only this baby would have loads of sweaters. He definitely is Chuck Bass's son" Serena looked at the dark haired little boy. He was wearing a little Ralph Lauren shirt with Armani Trousers and Brown Leather Ralph Lauren shoes. He was wearing a cute little bow tie to finish off his mini Chuck Bass outfit. Chuck came into the room with a sweater in his hand. Oliver looked up and smiled.

"Da da" Oliver crawled towards Chuck. Chuck bent down and picked him up.

"Hi Son" Chuck held Oliver with one hand and handed Blair the jumper.

"Thank you" She smiled. Chuck smirked and kissed her gently. Serena grinned at the family.

"Right we need to go. We are going to pick Scarlett up and then we are having a girly day" Chuck handed Oliver over to Blair who clasped his chubby arms around her neck in a hug.

"How come he gets to go?" Chuck raised his eyebrow at his son.

"Because he is cute" Serena smiled as she stood up from the couch.

"Hmm I'm sure Blair will agree. I am very very cute" Chuck smiled seductively.

"Enough Chuck" Blair blushed a little.

"Yeah bro I don't want my unborn children to be exposed to that kind of thing" Serena laughed.

"After what you and Humphrey get up to I'm sure your unborn children have witnessed a lot worse" Serena raised her eyebrow.

"You know what? It's amazing what Humphrey will tell Nathaniel and me, after a couple of drinks. I have heard about your increased sex drive and all the things you and Humphrey have been getting up to"

"EWWWW" Blair covered Oliver's ears.

"Urgh Dan. I am going to kill him" Serena glared.

"I will see you later sis. And anytime you get the urge again. My limo is always available" Chuck smirked. He kissed Oliver on the head and Blair on the lips before retreating upstairs. Blair gave Serena a dirty look.

"What? I can't help it. It's my hormones and I have double dosses" Serena shrugged.

"Urgh you disgust me. Come on lets go get Scarlett" Blair walked out of the room off to get Oliver's Stroller and baby bag.

* * *

><p>"Guess what Auntie Blair? Mommy and Daddy said that I can pick the twins middle names. Daddy said its really important being a big sister. He said that I have to help mommy and daddy look after my siblings while mommy and daddy aren't around" Scarlett said proudly eating her ice cream. She definitely got her rambling gene from Dan. Blair smiled at Scarlett. Oliver was sat in his high chair next to Blair playing with his baby Rusk in a bowl.<p>

"Your mommy and daddy are right. It's important to look after your little siblings. You're going to be a brilliant big sister. You help me so much with Oliver. He loves playing with his toys with you" Blair smiled. Scarlett grinned and carried on eating her ice-cream.

"That's a bit risky isn't it S?" Blair whispered.

"We are letting her pick two out of the middle names we decide" Serena smiled.

"Oh right. That's cute"

"We wanted her to feel apart of helping us preparing for the babies. She will get a chance to tell the twins that she picked their middle names when they are older" Serena smiled.

"She is going to be such a fantastic big sister. I just can't wait Serena. Only 3 more months and you will have your babies. Its going to be amazing S. I think I must be more excited than you and Dan" Blair laughed.

"I don't think so. Dan is excited. He has read probably every single pregnancy book and baby naming book. He is really excited. He bought bookcases as soon as he found out we were having twins so their nursery can be filled with books. He has asked me not to hire a decorator and let him decorate the nursery himself. He can't wait. Every night we lay in bed and he speaks to the twins constantly. He calls them the little nuggets. Every night he sits down and rubs my belly talking to the little nuggets while I normally fall asleep" Blair grinned.

"That is so cute S. I am definitely throwing you a baby shower and I will get everyone to bring a children's book for their nursery. I'm so excited" Blair grinned.

"Well I can't wait until they get here now. I am tired and beginning to feel a little fed up of being pregnant. Especially when you have two babies keeping you awake by kicking you and resting on your bladder constantly. I feel disgusting all the time. I won't even let Dan see me naked at the moment. We haven't had" Serena looked at Scarlett quickly who was too busy enjoying her sundae.

"S-e-x in weeks. I just don't see how he can be attracted to me when my feet are all swollen. I'm huge and I am constantly feeling sweaty and hot. I can't stand the heat in New York at the moment. If I ever get pregnant again I am going to make sure I'm not heavily pregnant during summer. It's awful" Serena complained.

"S, leave the city for a month. Get away with Dan and Scarlett. Enjoy a family holiday together and have fun with Scarlett before you give birth and all of your time is consuming the twins. Think about it. You don't have to go far or for long just go somewhere where there is a beach and you can relax and have fun" Blair suggested.

"I don't want to go anywhere though. I am 7months pregnant and just want to prepare and make sure everything is perfect this time. I just want to curl up in bed and sleep" Serena sighed. Blair laughed at her best friend. She definitely needed time away.

"S, go to the Hampton's. I know you can't fly of course but Scarlett would love it. In a couple of weeks Chuck is leaving work and we are going to spend the whole of August in the Hampton's. Go stay at your Grandma's. Spend time with your family. Have fun with Me, Chuck and Oliver. It will be brilliant S. plus Nate and Jenny are going to be there. They are taking Ethan to stay at Anne's. Please S. Just say you will think about it. It was tradition when we were kids to spend the summer in the Hampton's and I want our children to have the same tradition. Together" Blair pleaded.

"It would be nice to go to the Hampton's and lounge by the pool and go to the beach. I will think about it. I need to speak to Dan first. Plus we need to make sure that everything for the twins is prepared for here. If the nursery is finished by then, then we will go" Serena thought about it. It would nice to get away for the summer. Their lives were going to change in October so maybe some time to themselves would do them good. Plus Scarlett was begging to get back to the beach. Scarlett missed it. She was such a water baby it was unbelievable. She loved everything about the beach and Serena had begun to when she moved to LA. Yeah a family holiday would definitely do her good. Serena smiled. Blair looked at Oliver to make sure he was okay eating his Rusk. Oliver had biscuit all over his face. Serena and Blair began to giggle at the 7month old.

"Well make sure you persuade him S. I want to have a proper summer like we used to. You know the best way to persuade him is the power of S-E-X. It works with Chuck every time" Blair smirked.

"Eww I did not want to know that. He's my brother B" Blair laughed.

"All I am saying is get some sexy underwear, some hand cuffs and have your wicked way. I'm sure Dan won't be able to resist you, even if you think that he doesn't find you attractive. He loves you S. I'm sure he will appreciate it, trust me" Serena thought about it a little.

"Maybe, I might ask my mom if Scarlett can stay at hers. Me and Dan need some alone time. Everything is just consuming our lives at the moment. I don't even remember the last time me and Dan went out together. It was probably parents evening for Scarlett. We don't do anything fun anymore, especially because I'm pregnant and I don't want to go out or do anything because I'm too tired"

"S, me and Chuck will look after Scarlett. Chuck hasn't spent time with her in a long while. It will be fun. I can throw her a girlie sleepover like what we used to have when we were kids. She can invite her friend Gabby. It will be brilliant"

"I'm sure my mom can look after her B, Its fine"

"No please S, You have looked after Oliver loads. It will be fun. I never get to do anything girly. Scarlett do you want to stay at mine and chucks tonight? It will be really fun. You can invite your friend gabby to sleep round as well"

"Yeah please can I mommy, I promise I will be good. Please mom" Serena looked between Blair, Scarlett and Oliver.

"Oh I suppose so. I am going to have to text Gabby's mom and ask her though. And you girls best behave for Auntie Blair and Uncle Chuck" Serena looked at Scarlett.

"I promise mommy. Thank you" Scarlett got off her chair and went over to Serena. Serena smiled as her little girl wrapped her arms around her neck. Scarlett kissed Serena on the cheek. Blair smiled at the mother and daughter. Serena hugged Scarlett tighter and kissed her on her forehead.

"I do love you Scarlett Humphrey" Serena smiled as she kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. <strong>

**Please Review**

**DerenaGG**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys, Thanks for all of the Reviews. **

**This Chapter is a little filler because I am going to skip forward a couple of weeks in the next Chapter. **

**DerenaGG**

* * *

><p>"Dan?" Serena called out.<p>

"I'm in the office" She heard. Serena removed her jacket and clothing. She walked up the stairs in her heels and opened the door of the office. Dan was sat with his back to Serena typing away on his laptop.

"Dan" Serena spoke quietly. Dan glanced around to look at Serena and turned back. Slowly he turned in his chair again with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh…um…wow…you look…wow" Serena was dressed in her lingerie and heels. She lent against the door frame staring at Dan. Dan looked over her body repeatedly. Even in pregnancy every man wanted Serena, and Dan was no exception. She was gorgeous and just knowing that her bump was a cause of their love made him even more attracted to her. Serena blushed a little.

"You look absolutely amazing. You are beautiful" Dan stood up off his chair.

"You still want me even though I'm huge?" Serena asked.

"Of course I want you still. Is this why you haven't let me see you naked in months? In case I'm not attracted to you anymore?" Serena nodded slowly.

"You are so silly Serena." Dan cupped Serena's face in his hands.

"You're perfect. I am so in love with you right now and knowing you are carrying my children inside you is the greatest feeling. A couple of weeks ago when we went out shopping, men were checking you out constantly and your baby bump wasn't a turn off to them. Your still gorgeous Serena and even more now that you are caring for our little nuggets" Dan kissed her on the lips and rubbed her belly.

"I thought I would have repulsed you. I know we have Scarlett but this pregnancy is so different. Not only because we are having twins, but because we are actually going through all of this together. You have to watch all the horrible sides of pregnancy, like me being sick and getting fat and being a bitch constantly. Before I was on my own and you didn't have to put up with all the hard parts. You just got to know Scarlett and didn't have to worry about that. I thought that now you would see how horrible I look when I am pregnant that you would be glad that you weren't doing this for the second time" Dan shook his head.

"Serena, every single day I wish I was with you every step of the way, from going through your pregnancy with Scarlett, to helping you raise her. When I look at you and see you pregnant and me being here for the twins, it cuts me up inside. I wish everyday I was there to help you. I wish everyday that I was there to see Scarlett growing up. I love her so much and it kills me knowing I have missed so much. I want to be here for every single moment of this pregnancy. I don't care if you are sick or if you get bigger or even if you're a bitch to me. I love you and the little nuggets inside you" Dan bent over and kissed Serena's belly. Serena smiled at Dan as he stood up.

"Where's Scarlett?" Dan asked.

"She is having a sleepover at Chuck and Blair's with Gabby. So I thought that tonight, me and you could spend time in bed, in or out of our clothes whatever you decided and just have some alone time"

"Mhmm, that definitely sounds good. I night in bed with you" Dan pulled Serena tightly and kissed her deeply. Dan quickly swept Serena off her feet.

"Dan!" Serena squealed. She giggled as Dan kissed her again and began to carry her off to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Blair would you like to tell me why there is two little girls' upstairs playing dress up in my wardrobe?"<p>

"Shhh" Blair carefully placed a sleeping Oliver in his crib. Blair lent over and kissed the brunette little boy on the head. She turned on his baby monitor beside his crib. She turned to walk out of his room and switched his night light on. Blair pulled the door too.

"Scarlett & Gabby are playing. Serena and I always used to raid Daddy's wardrobe when we were kids. I thought they could entertain themselves while I put Oliver to sleep"

"Blair you do realise that Scarlett has her own father whose closet she could raid. As much as I love my niece, why is she at our house?"

"Serena and Dan haven't had alone time in a long while and with the babies coming soon, they aren't going to get a lot of it. So I offered to look after Scarlett for the night and I said she could invite a friend so she had someone to play with"

"You definitely owe me big time for this. I wanted a quiet night in with you" Chuck leaned forward and kissed Blair.

"We have little girls in the house Mr Bass. And I will definitely make it up to you tomorrow night. If you help me with Scarlett and Gabby" Blair played with lapels on Chuck's jacket.

"Hm. I suppose so. What does tonight entail?"

"Well I thought I would let them play games and go on the wii. And at 9o'clock I thought we could get loads of junk food and watch a movie and hopefully the girls will fall asleep and then we can take them up to the guest room"

"Okay. But I am not watching Breakfast at Tiffany's" Chuck frowned.

"If the girls pick it. I can't be held responsible" Blair smirked.

"Hmm. I'm sure" Blair kissed Chuck softly on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Tonight was amazing. I really am sorry Dan" Serena rested her head on his bare chest as they watched the Notebook.<p>

"Serena you don't have to keep apologizing to me. I think you more than said sorry the past couple of hours" Dan smirked. Serena lightly slapped him on his shoulder. Both Serena and Dan laughed a little. They had made love for the first time in a while and it was brilliant. Serena and Dan had then showered together before getting into their nightwear and watching films. It was nearly 9'oclock.

"I hope we grow old together" Serena smiled at the film.

"We will Serena because I am never letting you go so you are definitely going to grow old with me" Dan kissed her forehead.

"Do you miss Scarlett?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. The house is so much quieter without her. I miss taking her to bed when she's not here and reading her a story" Dan smiled. Serena kissed his bicep.

"I miss her too. I always worry about her when she's not around. I used to worry all the time when she used to stay at yours even though I knew she was in safest hands possible. I always worry about her, she's my baby"

"I know I worry about her too but we both need to spend time alone and both need to allow her to be a little independent. She is in good hands" Dan smiled.

"Can we ring her to say goodnight? I have never fallen asleep without saying goodnight to Scarlett first"

"Of course" Dan reached over for his mobile on the bedside table. Dan dialled the number and handed his phone to Serena. After a couple of rings Blair picked up.

"Hi Blair. How are you?"

**"_I'm fine S. everything is fine here"_**

"Good. Are Scarlett and Gabby behaving?"

**"**_**Yeah they are both fine. They are just watching the end of Toy Story. Do you want to speak to Scarlett?"** _

"Yes Please. Dan and I want to say goodnight. Thanks for this tonight B. I really appreciate it"

**_"Don't worry about it. I will just get her for you" _**Serena heard Blair pause the film to tell Scarlett who was on the phone. Scarlett came onto the phone quickly.

_**"****Hi Mommy"** _

"Hi baby. Are you having Fun with Auntie Blair and Uncle Chuck?"

_**"****Yeah. Auntie Blair has let us play and then Uncle Chuck bought us loads of sweeties and we watched Sleeping Beauty and then Toy Story"** _

"Wow that sounds like so much fun. I hope your being a good girl"

_**"Yeah I am mommy"**_

"Good. That's my girl. Anyway I just wanted to phone you to make sure you was alright and to say goodnight"

_**"Okay Mommy"**_

"Goodnight Darling. I will see you tomorrow. I Love you baby"

_**"Goodnight Mommy. Love you too"**_

"Okay well Daddy wants to say goodnight too. So I will see you in the morning. Love you"

**"_Love you mommy"_**

"Bye"

_**"Bye" **_Serena handed the phone to Dan who smiled.

"Hi Chickie. Are you having fun?"

_**"Yeah loads and loads of fun"**_

"More fun than spending time with your poor old dad" Dan laughed. Scarlett giggled.

**"_No silly. I love spending time with you Daddy. We always do fun things"_**

"That we do. We will do something fun tomorrow. I am going to let you get back to Gabby now. Have fun tonight sweetie and don't stay up too late. I love you Scarlett. Goodnight Princess"

_**"I love you too Daddy. Goodnight Daddy. Love you"**_

"Love you too sweetheart. Bye darling"

_**"Bye" **_Scarlett hung up the phone. Serena smiled at Dan. He was so adorable when he was being daddy. It made Serena love him even more.

"I was thinking. In a couple of weeks that maybe me, you and Scarlett should go away for a couple of weeks. It would be good to spend time as a family before the babies arrive. It will give us a chance to relax and get out the city."

"That does sound good. Do you have anywhere in particular in mind?"

"Well Blair and Chuck are taking Oliver out to the Hampton's. Nate and Jenny are spending the summer at Nates Hampton House. Mom and Bart are going out in a couple of weeks. So I thought we could as well. My Grandmother is in Miami spending the summer with her friends so she said we were more than welcome to stay at her house if we wanted. We just need to phone her to tell her" Serena gave Dan her puppy dog eyes as he thought about it.

"I suppose we could stay there in a couple of weeks. We can spend the summer in the Hampton's and come back in September before Scarlett starts school again. Then we can spend the next month preparing for the twins"

"That sounds perfect. I will ring Cece in the morning to tell her. You know how much I love the Hampton's"

"Mhmm. I love the Hampton's too now. The sun, the parties, the beach, the beautiful Blonde women" Dan smirked, remembering the first time he had gone to the Hampton's and ended up being Cece's date for the white party. He also remembered Serena walking along the beach like an angel sent from heaven and spending the night in bliss.

"You best be talking about me"

"Of course" Serena lent up and captured Dan's lips in her own. Dan wrapped his arms around Serena's waist.

"So are we going on a Jitney?" Dan laughed. Serena playfully tapped him.

"If you think that we would be able to have sex in a coach toilet this time you mistaken. I am 7 months pregnant with twins. I don't think I would be able to even get in there. Let alone both of us"

"Your body is perfect. I love the little nuggets growing inside you. I'm sure we could both fit. It may be a squeeze but I'm definitely sure we could manage"

"Maybe we'll have to test this theory then" Serena smiled as she straddled Dan and began kissing him deeply continuing from their previous activities that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**Please Review. And share ideas**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi sorry it has been so long since I have updated. This chapter is just a really small fill in but my next chapter is already written I just need to proof it.**

**I will update as soon as possible.**

**DerenaGG **

* * *

><p>Serena and Dan were planning on leaving for the Hampton's this afternoon. Serena was 7 months pregnant and couldn't wait to get out of New York. Scarlett had finished school for the summer she was huge and hot and was sick to death of the city. Dan was out with Scarlett picking up some last minute things while Serena was arranging what they needed to take with them. Serena and Dan had finished painting the nursery a cream colour. They had decided that they would decorate once the twins were here so they could pick the colours once they knew the sex. Everything had been arranged so once they got back from the Hampton's they could put up the cribs. Serena had arranged all of the clothes, bibs and blankets in the walk in wardrobe. Serena waddled over to her bedside table to pick up her phone. Serena dialled Dan's phone. He had only gone to collect some toothpaste and Shampoo for Serena but that was over an hour ago. She knew he had taken Scarlett with him and she often slowed down shopping with wanting to buy things but Dan normally spoiled her so he would be back by now. Serena waited for Dan to pick up.<p>

"_**Hello" **_Dan answered.

"Hello, where are you?" Serena asked.

"_**We are in central park. Scarlett wanted to take her bike so we are taking ages. I am trying to teach her how to ride her bike. She begged me to take her stabilisers off so we are taking a lot longer" **_

"Dan we are supposed to be leaving in an hour. We haven't even finished packing yet"

"_**Yeah I know. We are on a way back now. I am going to have to go. It's really hard holding Scarlett on her bike with one hand. I will see you soon"**_

"Okay. Love you"

"_**Love you too" **_

"_**Bye Mommy" **_Serena heard Scarlett call as Dan hung up the phone. Serena sighed and placed her phone on the bed. She lay down on her bed.

"Serena. Serena. Wake up" Dan gently brushed Serena's hair off her face.

"Mmm Dan" Serena groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"We need to leave if we want to make the Hampton's before 7"

"Oh my god. We haven't even finished packing yet" Dan helped Serena sit up.

"I have finished it. The bags are already in the car. Scarlett is watching TV downstairs" Dan smiled.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much I want to leave this city"

"I know me too. Its going to be our first family holiday together" Dan smiled.

"Except two people aren't here yet" Serena rubbed her bump. Dan placed a hand over hers and lent down to kiss it.

"Only a couple of months now" Dan smiled.

"I know. I cannot wait" Serena smiled and gently kissed Dan on the lips.

* * *

><p>"S, you look fantastic" Blair hugged Serena awkwardly with the bump and Oliver getting in the way. Dan followed with Scarlett in his arms. It was the first day of being in the Hampton's. Serena, Dan and Scarlett had been invited to Chuck and Blair's for Brunch before they were all headed to the beach for the day.<p>

"Thanks you go too B. Hi Ollie how are you little man?" Serena gently brushed Oliver's hair. Oliver gurgled.

"I hope your hungry S. We have loads of food" Blair smirked

"Yeah surprise surprise Serena is hungry. I am eating for three now" Serena laughed.

"Yeah what was your excuse before you was pregnant" Dan laughed and patted Serena on the bum. Blair and Serena laughed.

"Come on. The quicker we eat the quicker we can get to the beach" Dan said excitedly.

"Yay. Hurry up mommy. Come on Auntie Blair" Scarlett called as Dan quickly carried her into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Daddy Stop splashing me" Scarlett squealed. She splashed over to Dan and splashed his back.<p>

"Ahh you little rascal" Dan picked her up and dropped her gently into the water.

"Daddy do you think we should go and sit with mommy. She looks lonely" Dan looked over to see Serena sat reading a book under a parasol. Blair and Chuck were paddling while holding Oliver between them.

"Do you want to continue playing? Go and see Uncle Chuck and Auntie Blair and I will quickly see mommy and then we can surf" Dan grinned.

"Yay! Okay. I will help Oliver build a sand castle" Scarlett ran off towards Blair and Chuck. Dan watched as Chuck picked Scarlett up and placed her on his shoulders. Dan walked up the beach towards Serena. Serena glanced up from her book to see Dan walking towards her. Water was dripping over his body. His hair full of wet curls. He looked adorable. A crooked grinned fell on his face as he got closer to Serena. Serena was sat on the beach in a polka dot tankini. She had a red sarong wrapped around her waist. She looked so adorable. Dan lent over and gave Serena and kiss on the lips before sitting on his towel.

"Did you have fun with Scarlett?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. We both got extremely wet. She kept on splashing me but she told me that you looked sad so I came to see you and she is building sandcastles with Oliver" Dan smiled.

"You didn't have to come sit with me. I was fine relaxing and reading my book. You can go and play with Scarlett"

"I'm sure she is fine, she enjoys spending time with Chuck, Blair and Oliver. How are my little nuggets?" Dan placed a hand on Serena's bump and gently lent over to kiss it.

"They are fine. Apart from kicking me non stop and leaning on my bladder constantly" Serena smiled.

"I can't wait to meet them now. I know they both will be beautiful like you and Scarlett" Dan rubbed her belly softly.

"I want them to look like you too. Handsome little boys like their daddy" Serena smiled and gently kissed Dan. Just then Scarlett came running up the beach and jumped on Dan knocking the wind out of him. She had landed on his private area and Serena could tell it had hurt him. Serena giggled Dan smiled at her.

"You know how we told you that you couldn't jump on mommy anymore because of the babies well you might have to stop jumping on daddy" Serena giggled and Scarlett turned around to face Dan.

"Sorry Daddy" Scarlett hugged Dan who wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm hungry" Serena moaned.

"Do you know what Scarlett? I could really do with Daddy's special Spaghetti Bolognese. Don't you want some too?"

"Yay, please Daddy. Please can you make it daddy?" Dan turned to Serena and raised an eyebrow. He knew that Serena would use Scarlett's favourite dinner to get him to cook. Serena and Scarlett both pulled puppy dog faces.

"Please Daddy"

"Yeah please Daddy" Serena joined.

"Yeah okay then. How about we have a family night in and just relax"

"Can we watch Sleeping Beauty?" Scarlett asked.

"Again!" Dan exclaimed. Scarlett giggled and Serena smiled at them.

"We watched that the other night silly"

"But it's my favourite" Scarlett giggled.

"Okay" Dan smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Did you ever imagine when we were in high school, that 9 years later; we would be a couple with a 6 year old daughter and two more babies on the way?" Serena asked. Dan had his back on the arm of the chair Serena was sat in between his legs leaning back on his chest. Scarlett was asleep with her head resting on Serena's leg. Serena was softly playing with her hair.<p>

"No I didn't think I would even have a chance to go on a date with you let alone be in a relationship and have children with you" Dan kissed her forehead.

"I never thought I would have kids this early. I mean I knew I would want kids eventually but not until I was at least 30. I used to think that I would spend my life doing nothing apart from going to parties getting drunk and high and sleeping with random men. And then I met you and everything changed. I wanted to be better for myself. For you. I wanted to be the girlfriend that you deserved. I wanted to have a career and make something of myself. I wanted to settle down and be in a long term relationship. I wanted to fall in love and have kids. I wanted it all with you. You changed my life Daniel Humphrey. You made me the woman I am today" Serena smiled. Dan kissed her temple gently.

"You do not know how grateful I am to have you. This sofa contains the most important people in my life. You don't know how much I love you, Scarlett and the twins. You're my inspiration Serena. You're my one true love, my everything"

"I love you Dan"

"I love you too Serena" Serena turned her head slightly so Dan could kiss her on the lips. Today was the perfect start to their summer. And both Serena and Dan knew that they had many more days like this to come.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update as soon as possible.<strong>

**Please Review**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised an quick update. Flashbacks are in bold italics.**

** I hope you enjoy and please review **

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>The summer in the Hampton's had been fantastic. Serena, Dan and Scarlett had spent every day with Chuck, Blair, Oliver, Nate, Jenny and Ethan. They had so much fun together. Serena began to enjoy herself more though pregnancy was taking its toll on her. The summer was nearly over and everyone was going back to the city tomorrow. Serena, Dan and Scarlett were on their way to Lily's for a family lunch before they all went back to the city. Dan pulled into the driveway in Mercedes. There was tonnes of cars parked outside. Serena had been a bit cranky this morning. She had hardly any sleep the night before she was too hot and the babies kept on kicking her. They had become a lot more active in the past couple of weeks much to Serena's discomfort. Dan stopped at the front door.<p>

"You get out so you don't have to walk. I will find a space and me and Scarlett will come in"

"Thanks" Serena climbed out of the car and up the steps to her moms home and opened the door. Serena could see her mom drinking a glass of wine. Lily's head turned at the sound of the door.

"Serena, darling, how are you?" Lily walked towards Serena and gave her a one armed hug. Lily stepped back and took a good look at her. Serena was wearing a white strapless sundress which fell just below her knee with a pair of gold marc by marc Jacobs gladiator sandals. Her blond curls clipped off her face.

"I'm great mom, just brilliant. Oh apart from the fact that I'm huge and fat, I cant even see my feet and I didn't sleep a wink last night because I was absolutely boiling" Serena rubbed her belly softly.

"Serena darling you are not fat. You are 7 months pregnant. With twins. You are a healthy pregnant woman who is eating for three. In a couple of months your babies will be here and your figure will be back to normal. If you want I will send our air conditioning supplier and ask him to install one into your home this afternoon while you're here" Lily offered.

"We have air con mom. It was at the coldest temperature last night. Dan slept in a jumper because he was freezing. I just want to give birth now and stop feeling uncomfortable. Its frustrating me" Serena sighed.

"Darling you need to be patient. They will arrive soon and then you will be wishing that they were back tucked away in you still when they are crying at all hours and demanding your every bit of attention. Speaking of Daniel, where is he and Scarlett?" Lily looked behind her.

"Oh they are just parking the car. Its crazy outside. We couldn't' find a space so Dan dropped me off at the door so I wouldn't have to walk far. I thought this was meant to be a family brunch only"

"Oh there is just a few of Bart's work colleagues here. Speaking of Daniel. Hello dear" Serena turned around to see Dan walking through the door holding Scarlett's hand. Scarlett wore a white Ralph Lauren smock dress and a pair of Stuart Weitzman gladiator sandals to match Serena's sandals. She looked adorable. Her blond curls hung loosely while her fringe was clipped back with a little daisy clip. Dan was dressed in a white Ralph Lauren polo, khaki shorts and white keds anchor shoes. They all matched which looked really cute. Scarlett ran towards Lily and hugged her grandma.

"Hey Lily" Dan hugged her and kissed her cheek. Dan wrapped an arm around Serena's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Come on you two lets go in and have some food" Lily held Scarlett's hand as Dan gently led Serena towards the kitchen door. Dan opened it and let Serena walk through.

"SURPRISE" Serena gasped. Dan smiled as she turned at looked at him.

"Did you know about this?" She asked. Dan smiled.

"Of course I did, your mom, Jenny and Blair did all the work though. I am going to get going. We are having our own Baby shower for us boys. I will see you soon. Have fun darling" Dan kissed her on the lips gently.

"Thank you so much Dan. I love you" Serena gently kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too Serena"

"Bye Scarlett. Be a good girl" Dan kissed her forehead and left. Serena took hold of Scarlett's hand and walked towards Blair and Jenny who were each holding their children in their arms.

"I can't believe you guys would do this for me. This is unbelievable. Thank you so much" Serena tried to hug them as best as she could without her huge bump getting in the way. Serena was ushered into the garden where there was a huge gazebo. She was forced to sit down while her mom went to fetch her a drink. Scarlett was off playing with other children in the garden. The decorations were white and green. The theme was two peas in a pod. There was huge flower arrangements on the tables and in huge vases under the gazebo. Everything was perfect. Serena knew that Dan, Blair, Jenny and her mom had gone through a lot of effort. Every little detail was perfect. Serena mingled with society women she hadn't seen in years, to her old school friends. The smile hadn't left Serena's face. All of a sudden a brunette girl with sun kissed hair and skin walked into the garden. One of the staff pointed her in Serena's direction. Serena recognised her instantly.

"Abbie?"

"Oh my god S look at you" Abbie hugged Serena awkwardly with the bump in the way.

"I haven't seen you in so long. What are you doing here?"

"Well I got a phone call from someone named Blair. She told me that you was having a surprise baby shower and I decided I would come"

"I'm so glad you did. I have missed you" Serena grinned at her friend from LA.

"I missed you too S and Scarlett. Where is she? I haven't seen her"

"She is off playing with the other children. We have so much to catch up on"

"I know we do. I know you told me that you was back with Scarlett's father and then that you was pregnant. I couldn't believe it when you told me its twins. Its great S it really is. You look really happy. I'm glad you are"

"I am happy. it's the happiest I have been in a long time. We need to catch up, but first let me introduce you to everyone" Serena took Abbie round to meet Lily, Blair and Jenny. Scarlett caught sight of her mom and Abbie and sprinted towards them.

"Auntie Abbie. Auntie Abbie" Scarlett called. Abbie turned around and grabbed Scarlett as she flung herself at Abbie. Abbie gave Scarlett a big hug.

"Hey kiddo long time no see" Abbie smiled.

"I have missed you Abbie"

"I missed you too Scarlett. Come on lets go get some cake" Abbie carried Scarlett off to the food.

The women were all sat around the garden sipping cocktails and gossiping. Blair had organised silly baby games with everyone and now the party was dying down. Only the important people in Serena's life were left. Everyone else had gone home. Serena was sat next to Blair and Jenny. Both had their sons on their lap. Abbie was sat with Scarlett on her lap. Lily and Eleanor were sat further down the table drinking wine.

"So Serena, have you thought of any baby names yet?" Abbie asked.

"Well…"

**_Serena and Dan were relaxing in bed. Serena was propped up with pillows behind her back. Dan laid on his side rubbing patterns with his fingers across her bump._**

**"_Dan, what do you want the twins to be? Boys, Girls or one of both?"_**

**"_Umm I'm not sure. As long as they are healthy I don't really mind. What about you?"_**

**"_I would love a boy. I mean we already have one daughter and I have always wanted a son so either two boys or a boy and a girl. I think we are having a boy and a girl. A little boy who will be a mommy's boy. And a baby girl who will be daddy's girl. And then I will have my two girls and my baby boy" Serena smiled_**

**"_Yeah a boy and a girl sounds good but I am happy either way it goes" Dan smiled and gently kissed Serena's belly._**

**"_Maybe we should of found out the sex" Serena murmured._**

**"_Why? Do you want to know the sex now?"_**

**"_Well I really want to know but I also want it to be a surprise too. We haven't got long to wait now. But we haven't even got names yet and they are due in less than three months"_**

**"_Okay how about we come up with a name for 2 boys, 2 girls and one of each?" Dan smiled._**

**"_Yeah okay then"_**

**"_Alright let me go and get the book and a notepad" Dan climbed off the bed and walked out of their room and into his office, picking up the notepad, pen and A-Z Baby names. He walked back into their room and sat on the bed next to Serena._**

**"_Okay lets start with boys names" Dan handed Serena the book. She started flicking through it._**

**"_Umm how about George?"_**

**"_Nope"_**

**"_Matthew"_**

**"_No way"_**

**"_Christopher"_**

**"_Are you being serious?" Serena rolled her eyes._**

**"_Harry" _**

**"_Harry Humphrey. No" Dan scoffed._**

**_"Come on Dan" Serena flicked through the book._**

**"_what about Taylor?"_**

**"_Yeah I like that. Its definitely one to consider. Scarlett and Taylor sounds cute"_**

**"_That's one of my favourites so now you can pick a name" Serena gave the book to Dan._**

**"_Alex?"_**

**"_No I really don't like it"_**

**"_Jacob?"_**

**"_Yeah that's okay. Taylor and Jacob. Jacob and Taylor. Its alright but not the best" Dan flicked through the book._**

**"_Hayden?"_**

**"_Yeah I quite like that. Taylor & Hayden. But I sort of wanted the twins to have a name starting with the same letter"_**

**"_Okay well…" Dan opened the page to the T section._**

**"_What about Theodore? Or Theo for short?"_**

**"_Taylor and Theo is okay. Any others?" Serena rubbed her belly._**

**"_Tobias?"_**

**"_Hmm its alright but it doesn't really go" _**

**"_Teddie?" Dan suggested._**

**"_Aww that is so cute. Taylor and Teddie. That's adorable. Do you like it?" Serena asked._**

**"_Yeah I actually think that's it. Taylor and Teddie Humphrey. Scarlett, Taylor and Teddie. that's pretty adorable"_**

**"_Well it looks like we have found our boys names. Lets hope we have boys because its hard work finding names" Serena smiled._**

**"_well I really like Eden for a girl. Maybe one of the twins could be called that" Dan shrugged._**

**"_Yeah I like Eden for a girl too. Its cute. I like Ella. Ella and Eden is sweet"_**

**"_Wow we are actually good at this naming business" Dan smiled. He gently kissed Serena._**

**"_How about we stop naming babies and take part in the process of making them" Serena smirked. Serena rolled over on top of Dan and straddled him. She lent down, her blonde hair creating curtains around their faces._**

**"_That sounds perfect" Dan lent up and captured Serena's lips._**

"Well we like Taylor & Teddie if they are boys and Ella & Eden if they are girls and if we have one of each then we are naming them Maya and Morgan" Serena smiled rubbing her huge stomach.

"That is so cute. Those names are adorable" Blair gushed. Serena smiled.

"Those are lovely names dear" Lily smiled.

"Scarlett, what do you want? Little sisters? Little brothers? Or both?" Jenny asked.

"Umm" Scarlett looked up at her mom and her belly as she thought about it.

"Girls. I want little sisters" Scarlett grinned as did Serena. Abbie laughed.

"I bet Dan would be happy with all girls" Abbie laughed.

"He actually isn't bothered about what we have. I think every man secretly wants a little boy but I want a boy more than him. I think me and Dan want a boy and a girl but Dan would be happy with anything. I want a baby boy"

"That's so cute S. It makes me so broody seeing you and your family. I want to start a family of my own" Abbie smiled.

"You should speak to Liam about it. I know you would make a great mom"

"Liam? Oh he went out the door months ago. He was a good for nothing. He told me that he couldn't commit to our relationship anymore and that was it. I just need to find someone loving and caring, and who is family orientated like me and would put me and our children before anything else"

"You need to find yourself a Dan" Serena smiled and Abbie laughed at her. She could tell Serena was completely head over heels in love with Dan. Abbie could tell this from the moment Serena had first mentioned his name when they sat with a 2 year old Scarlett sleeping soundly. Abbie and Serena had became friends when Scarlett was about 1 years old. Abbie became apart of their family and grew to love Serena and Scarlett like her own family. She also became friends with Chuck and actually liked him.

"Are you going to breastfeed dear?" Lily asked.

"Well I haven't really thought about it much"

"I breast fed with both you and Eric and look at you children"

"The nurse advised me to do it with Blair but I didn't have time because I went back to work so soon after so I couldn't pump" Eleanor added.

"I breast fed Ethan for a couple of months until he was 5 months old. I had enough of it by then and wanted to start work again" Jenny sipped on her drink.

"I only tried with Oliver for a couple of weeks. The pain hurt too much so I gave up and pumped instead"

"Did you breastfeed Scarlett?" Jenny asked as the women stopped retelling their breastfeeding stories.

"No I never. I tried at the hospital but it hurt too much and I was only young so I thought it would ruin my body. So I bottle fed Scarlett" Everyone agreed with Serena.

"I don't think I am going to breastfed the twins. Its hard enough doing feeds with one baby but if I am doing it with two and having to breastfeed, I don't know how I am going to cope. Also Dan will want to do half of the night feeds and he wont be able to breastfeed" Everyone drank their drinks and continued with conversations.

"Daniel is in for a rude awakening" Eleanor chuckled. Lily laughed along with her.

"Its going to very hard adjusting to two new babies" Lily added.

"I'm sure Dan will manage I mean he was fantastic when Ethan was a baby. He always used to help me and Nate out" Jenny stuck up for Dan.

"Yeah plus Oliver. He is really good with babies" Blair agreed with Jenny.

"Anyway Dan is a fantastic Dad. He is so good with Scarlett and she loves him to pieces. The twins know their daddy and he will be just as good with the twins as he is with Scarlett" Serena gushed with admiration

"Aww S is in love. Look at your mommy Scarlett. She is so in love with you daddy" Everyone smiled at Serena who blushed.

"Shut up" Serena smiled.

"Its good S. I bet Scarlett loves her mommy and daddy being so in love" Abbie laughed.

"We aren't that bad are we Scarlett?" Everyone looked at the little girl.

"Mommy and Daddy are always kissing. Uncle Chuck told me that Mommy and Daddy make me stay at Auntie Blair's house because they have special time" Serena nearly sprayed her water all over the table and started coughing. Blair and Jenny laughed.

"Scarlett don't listen to Uncle Chuck. You want to stay there. You ask me and Daddy if you can" Abbie was laughing.

"At least she tells the truth S. Its no wonder your pregnant with all this special time" Blair, Jenny and Abbie giggled at Serena. Lily was frowning at Serena.

"You and Dan raised her well Serena" Blair laughed. Jenny and Abbie began laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there isn't a lot of Derena but the next Chapter will be a lot more.<strong>

**The next Chapter is the one before the twins are born. I have an idea about the sex and names of the twins but i a open to suggestions.**

**Thank you for reading i really appreciate it**

**Please Review.**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

The summer had come to a close and everyone had gone back to the city to start work again. Dan was finishing off a few meetings and signings before he had 2 months off for the twins. Scarlett had just started school again and Serena was becoming more and more agitated. There was 1 month until her due date and she had lost the will to go on. Everyday she had to literally pull herself out of bed to tend to Scarlett. Dan was doing his best trying to look after her and Scarlett plus working. Serena had just got out of bed and gone to Blair's. Dan had taken Scarlett to school because he had a meeting near by. Serena waddled out of the elevator to see Jenny and Blair sat on the sofa drinking tea while Oliver and Ethan played on the floor.

"Jesus S, Your boobs are huge. Not that they wasn't before you was pregnant but they are practically falling out your dress. I bet Dan loves that" Blair laughed. Jenny frowned a little.

"Please don't remind me B. I am getting fed up of being pregnant now and I still have another month left yet. I am sick to death of not being able to fit into anything and being hot and bothered. I am sick to death of it and I'm not even speaking to Dan at the moment. He has taken Scarlett to school and gone to work." Serena moaned as she sat down on Blair's sofa. She slowly slid her gladiator sandals off her swollen feet.

"Trust Humphrey to mess everything up and annoy a pregnant woman" Blair rolled her eyes.

"You do realise that's my brother Blair. And what has Dan done now?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing. He hasn't done anything wrong but I just can't stand him at the moment. This whole summer I have been all horrible and fat and not been able to go out all day or drink cocktails or stay in the sun too long without having to go inside and have a nap. And Dan has been able to enjoy his summer and have fun with Scarlett and walk around topless with his perfect body while I have been like this and it's not fair. So I am blaming him for getting me pregnant. I decided this yesterday when he came out of the shower in his towel and looked so amazing I wanted to cry. I made him sleep in the rocking chair in the twin's room last night but he went and got into bed with Scarlett. I am just annoyed at the moment" Serena rested her hand on her huge bump.

"I was exactly the same with Nate. I didn't speak to him for 2 weeks straight until one day when he came into the room without even speaking, the baby started kicking and I couldn't give him the silent treatment anymore because I loved him and even our baby knew that. We both needed Nate. Every woman feels like this during pregnancy and you will feel bad eventually"

"I never felt this way with Scarlett though. I missed Dan too much to hate him for getting me pregnant. I was just so grateful that I would always have a little part of him. But now every time I see him, I just need to get away from him. Maybe it's the extra baby that's making me feel worse"

"Probably. But you need time away when you're pregnant. You need to just be able to sit and think and do what you want, and with Scarlett as well it must be difficult. I'm sure Dan understands" Jenny smiled.

"I'm surprised he hasn't left me yet. I have been such a bitch. All I do is moan at him and complain non stop. Yesterday I caused an argument because a bit of fat wasn't cut off my bacon sandwich. I probably wouldn't' even been able to taste it with the lettuce and tomato but we had a massive argument and I ended up going upstairs for hours just sitting in the nursery. I don't know what's wrong with me"

"S, it's perfectly understandable. All women want to kill their partners during pregnancy. You just feel like you are doing all the hard work while they do nothing. I wanted to kill Chuck during my pregnancy. And I'm a bitch normally so imagine what I must have been like. Dan will forgive you. He knows how hard it is growing a baby so he will take all your crap and forget it as soon as he sees your children" Blair reassured.

"Hmm. I suppose so. I just feel bad because this is supposed to be the happiest time of our lives and I am making it miserable for him"

"He understands S. he loves you, Scarlett and the twins. Don't worry about it trust me" Jenny smiled.

* * *

><p>"Serena we're home" Dan placed Scarlett's book bag on the sofa. Scarlett kicked off her school shoes and ran off towards the stairs. Dan sighed.<p>

"Get changed out of your uniform and stop kicking your shoes against the walls" Dan picked up her shoes and placed them in the closet. Dan looked around the apartment and wondered where Serena was. She normally text him if she was going out. Dan knew she was probably still pissed from this morning. Dan walked upstairs to get changed out of his suit. He had been stuck in the office and meetings all day and he was hot and bothered. He couldn't wait to get changed. Dan opened his bedroom door to see Serena curled up on top of their bed with Dan's shirt stretched against her bump. She was wearing a pair of cute pink hot pants. Dan smiled. He walked into their wardrobe and changed into a pair of cargo shorts and a blue polo shirt. Dan climbed into bed and spooned Serena. He gently kissed her neck and shut his eyes.

"Dan" Serena groaned opening her eyes slightly letting them adjust to the light.

"Hey" Dan mumbled. Serena turned around to face him and smiled softly at his adorable expression. She placed a hand gently on his cheek and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I'm sorry about earlier"

"Its fine" Dan smiled.

"No its not. I was being a bitch and all you have done is look after us and I was taking it for granted"

"Serena I love you. I am supposed to look after my family. It's my job"

"I love you. I don't deserve you. Even after I was horrible to you, you see no fault" Serena smiled kissing Dan softly.

"It's because in my eyes you are perfect. I am the one that doesn't deserve you. You are carrying our children inside you. You can be a bitch to me after everything you have done" Dan kissed Serena on the forehead.

"Daddy" Scarlett gently pushed the door open to see Serena and Dan lying on their bed together.

"Mommy!" Scarlett ran and jumped on the bed beside Dan landing in his side. She climbed over him and cuddled Serena. Serena kissed her blonde curls.

"Hi sweetie. How was school?"

"It was good mommy. Gabby and I became friends with a new boy. His name is James but everyone calls him Jamie. He is really funny but he is a little quiet" Scarlett smiled. Dan raised his eyebrow.

"You never told me about a boy Scarlett. Daddy has told you, your not allowed near boys until your at least 30. There icky and have cooties" Dan smiled. Serena rolled her eyes and Scarlett giggled. The little girl rolled onto her back in-between her parents and looked at her Dad.

"Daddy, everyone knows that boys don't have cooties. Anyway I have been sitting next to Connor Baizen since I started school" Dan eyes widened.

"Your daddy is just being silly Scarlett. How about we go downstairs and do your homework while Daddy cooks us dinner" Serena smiled. Scarlett sat up and rushed out of the room to grab her things. Dan sat up and helped Serena off the bed.

"Baizen? Any relation to Carter?" Dan asked.

"It's his son"

"Why didn't you tell me that Carter Baizen had a son that went to school with Scarlett?"

"Well you never asked. It's hardly important Dan. There just children"

"It's not the point Serena. I don't want Carter Baizen around my daughter or around you. I don't trust him. I never have and after the things Chuck has told me about him. I have every right not to trust him" Dan frowned.

"Well he won't be around our daughter. And you trust me don't you so nothing will happen" Dan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"He doesn't see his son. Connor's mom came up to me the first week of Scarlett starting school and asked me if I had spoken to Carter. I told her that I hadn't seen him since Scarlett was about 7 months old. He was in LA and we were walking by the beach when he came up to me and started speaking. That was the last time. She told me that she and Carter dated briefly and when she fell pregnant and asked for his help he fled. When Connor was about 3 months old she said that she heard Carter was back in town and went to visit him. She asked him to help pay some money towards their child because she was only 21 and hadn't graduated Columbia yet. Carter didn't believe it was his son so they had to do a paternity test. When he found out that Connor was his son he told her that the only way he would pay was if the baby had his last name so she had to change it. He hasn't seen Connor since he was 2 and he accidentally bumped into them in New York"

"Well it's no surprise he is not in son's life. He obviously doesn't give a crap about anyone except himself. I couldn't imagine my life without Scarlett and the babies. They're my everything. It's pretty sad" Dan held Serena's hand as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah but Connors mom found a new boyfriend when he was about 2 and they have been happy ever since. Apparently he treats Connor like he's his own son. He has a daughter from a previous relationship so they are both happy"

"I would never leave you Serena. I don't want Scarlett or the babies calling anyone daddy except me. I don't want you to have to go through raising our children alone. I will always be here Serena" Dan placed a hand on Serena's bump and kissed her temple.

"I know you wouldn't. I know our children will always have you in their lives"

"That's for sure" Dan smiled at Scarlett who was watching TV.

"Hey Scarlett how about you help me cook dinner for Mommy"

"Yay" Scarlett jumped off the sofa and ran towards the kitchen. Serena and Dan laughed.

"Go on. The babies are getting hungry" Serena slapped Dan on the bum and smirked as he walked off towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Blair can you get me an ice tea please? I am so exhausted" Dan had a meeting in Jersey and Scarlett was at school. Serena had decided to go to Blair's and visit her best friend and nephew. It was September 17th and Serena had little less than 3 weeks until her due date. Serena was sat with Oliver watching him play, while Blair got them both drinks. Blair came back in with snacks for Oliver and the ice tea for Serena and herself. Serena sipped on her tea while Blair told Serena about Penelope's new sugar daddy.<p>

"B is it okay if I use your bathroom?" Serena asked.

"Sure. You don't have to ask Serena" Serena hauled herself up off the sofa and made her way towards the stairs. As she reached the bottom step she felt something trickle down her leg. Serena's eyes widened.

"Blair" Serena called.

"Yeah what is it S?"

"Umm you need to call Dan"

"Dan. Why?" Blair sounded occupied with Oliver.

"My Water has just broke" Serena held her back and stomach and waddled towards Blair.

"OH MY GOD S" Blair started panicking.

"Dorota" Blair called.

"Okay S, I will get you to the hospital. We can ring Dan on the way. I will ring Lily and get her to pick Scarlett up. Your Mom can ring Rufus and Jenny"

"Dorota!" Blair yelled. Serena was hunched over the couch breathing steadily in and out.

"Yes Miss Blair" Dorota came into the living room.

"Dorota Serena has gone into labour. I need you to look after Oliver and phone Chuck to come and pick him up and meet us at the hospital. Can you ring Arthur and ask him to bring the car round. I need to take Serena"

"Yes Miss Blair. I hope you deliver babies in good health. Good Luck Miss Serena" Serena raised her head and smiled.

"Thank you Dorota. Come on Blair we need to go" Blair helped Serena up and supported her to the elevator.

"Blair can you hand me your phone please" Blair gave her the phone and Serena dialled Dan.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dan its Serena. The nuggets are on their way" Serena heard no sound on the other end.

"What? Are you Serious? Oh my gosh. Okay I will leave as soon as I can and I will see you as soon as I get back to New York. I will as quick as I can Serena"

"Okay. I will see you soon"

"Serena"

"Yeah"

"I love you so much. I can't wait to meet our little nuggets" Dan smiled.

"I can't wait until I meet them too. I love you so much Dan Humphrey"

"Love you too. See you soon Serena" Serena pressed end on the call. She turned to Blair.

"You really love him don't you" Blair smiled at her best friend.

"Of course I do. I have never stopped loving him" Serena rubbed her belly gently as Blair helped her out of the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>The Twins are on there way. I have an idea about the sex and names of the babies but I am still open to suggestion.<strong>

**Thank you for all of the reviews**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

"I need Dan here. I cant do this without him" Serena moaned breathing steadily in and out.

"I know S. Chuck rang him. He is on his way from work. He was in New Jersey. He will be here I promise" Blair held Serena's hand tightly.

"I don't want to do this without him B. He already missed Scarlett being born. I swear to god I will keep my legs crossed and make sure the babies don't come out until he gets here"

"S its fine I promise you. Dan will be here soon and he will get to see the twins being born" Blair reassured her. Right then Lily knocked.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you doing?" Scarlett hid behind Lily. She had heard her mom moaning and was scared that Serena was hurt.

"Great mom, fantastic. Apart from the fact I'm trying to shove two babies out of my…"

"Woah. Little ears Serena. Scarlett wants to see you" Lily gestured to Scarlett. Serena smiled. She tried to keep her cool in front of Scarlett. She didn't want to scare her even though she was in immense pain.

"Hi baby. I have missed you. Did you have fun at school?" Blair looked shocked at Serena's composure around Scarlett. Moments before they had entered the room Serena was effing and blinding.

"Yeah but I was scared when you didn't pick me up but Nanny Lil was there and she told me that you was going to give me the babies today" Scarlett walked towards Serena's bed.

"Yeah you will get your babies today darling. isn't it exciting?" Serena lent over to kiss Scarlett's forehead. The scent of her watermelon shampoo on her blonde plait was relaxing to Serena.

"Mommy why isn't daddy here? He said he was going to help you when you had the babies." Scarlett asked.

"Your daddy is in New Jersey but he is on his way to the hospital to see us. He will be here when the babies are born" A contraction hit Serena and she grasped Blair's hand tightly. Scarlett was telling Serena about her day at school.

"Oww. OWWW S. Oww" Blair cringed. Serena looked up at Blair apologetically and released her hand. Lily glanced at her daughter.

"Sorry B" Serena smiled.

"Scarlett. Come on lets go to the cafeteria and find you something to eat. You need to say goodbye to your mommy. We will come back and visit when the twins have been born" Scarlett hugged Serena. Serena kissed the top of her head.

"See you later sweetie. You will be the first person to meet the babies okay. Love you Scarlett"

"Love you too mommy. Love you babies" Scarlett hugged Serena's bump. Serena stroked her head.

"Good Luck Darling. We will wait downstairs until the babies arrive" Lily kissed Serena on the forehead and took Scarlett's hand before leading her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Dan ran into the maternity ward and stopped at the desk.<p>

"Hi um my girlfriend Serena Van der Woodsen has gone into labour" Dan had been restless for the past two hours thinking about Serena and the twins. He didn't want to miss their birth either. He needed to be there for Serena.

"Yeah she is in room 105" Dan smiled and said thanks before rushing off towards the room.

"Nice and punctual Humphrey" Chuck smirked as Dan came round the corner. He was sat in a suit holding Oliver.

"Yeah well I thought I could get in one more meeting before the twins came. She wasn't supposed to be due for a couple more weeks"

"Well you best go and help my sister" Chuck smiled as Dan opened the door.

"Hi sweetheart" Dan smiled. He came in and kissed Serena on the lips.

"Thank god you're here. I thought you wouldn't make it. I thought the twins would arrive before you did" Serena smiled as Dan took her hand.

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone out of the city. I needed to be here for you"

"Dan its fine you're here now. that's all that matters" Serena kissed Dan softly. Just then Doctor Clarkson entered the room.

"Hi Serena, lets have a check on you shall we" The doctor started to prep Serena.

"Last time we checked you was 6 centimetres dilated. Now you are 10. that's excellent. In the past two hours you have dilated 4 centimetres. In the next hour you could have your babies. Looks like you arrived just in time Dan" Doctor Clarkson smiled and removed her gloves and left to get the other doctors.

"Oh my god Dan. We are going to have our babies" Dan was speechless. He kissed Serena. Blair smiled at the couple. She was glad Serena and Dan had got their happiness. Blair had received hers after a lot of hard work and she was happy for Serena.

"I am going to leave you two alone. I will go and tell Lily and Scarlett and ring Rufus and Jenny to tell them to come to the hospital now" Blair stood up and kissed Serena on the forehead.

"Good Luck S. I cant wait to meet them. Humphrey. Look after my best friend" Blair smiled and walked out the room.

"Serena I am so glad I am by your side right now. I love you and our children so much" Dan kissed her on the forehead. Doctor Clarkson came back into the room. The nurses helped prep Serena and placed her legs in stirrups. Dan took Serena's hand in his.

"Okay Serena. When your next contraction hits you I need you to push as hard as you can okay" Serena nodded.

"Okay on the count of three. 1...2...3..." Serena pushed with all her might. She had forgot how much pain and hard work this was. But she knew it would be worth it when her children entered the world.

"Your doing great baby. Your doing so well" Dan held Serena's hand tightly as she squeezed down on it. Everything around her was blocked out and all she could concentrate on was pushing. Serena lent back against the pillows and breathed in and out deeply.

"Serena your doing brilliantly. Give yourself some time to compose yourself and when your ready start pushing again" Doctor Clarkson instructed. Dan gently brushed Serena's hair off her sweaty forehead.

"Your doing brilliant Serena. I love you so much" Dan smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Dan" Serena pushed down again.

"I can see a head. Keep going Serena" Doctor Clarkson smiled. Dan peeked down to see the top of the babies head.

"Oh my God Serena there is a baby" The nurses all chuckled at Dan.

"Go on Serena. that's it go on" All of a sudden Serena and Dan heard the cries of a newborn. Tears streamed down Serena's face. The doctor held up a squirming newborn.

"Baby A is a girl" Dan kissed Serena on the lips. Tears streaming down both of their faces.

"Thank you so much Serena. I love you so much" The doctor placed the baby on Serena's chest. Serena gently cleaned her with a blanket she was wrapped in. She was so tiny and perfect Serena couldn't believe it.

"Serena we are going to give you a few minutes and you will have to start pushing again. Daddy would you like to cut the cord?" Dan moved over and wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. Dan cut where the doctor told him and went back to Serena and Baby A.

"I can't believe I have another daughter. She is perfect just like you" Dan smiled and kissed Serena on the head and held on to his daughters hand.

"Serena your second baby is ready to be born and reunited with their sister" Serena handed the baby to a nurse who came and took their daughter to be weighed and examined.

"Okay S. Only one more baby and we will be a family" Dan smiled. Serena decided to push with everything she had. She wanted this to be over and to have her little babies. Serena pushed and pushed. Fatigue began to wash over her. She was exhausted after giving birth to her daughter and now she had to do it again. After 10 minutes of trying to push, Serena stopped again.

"I can't do this Dan. I cant. This baby will have to stay. I'm so tired. Just be happy with your daughter" Tears ran down Serena's cheeks.

"Listen you can do this. You have been waiting nine months to have these twins and now they are finally on their way. I believe in you Serena. I love you with all my heart and I love our children. I know you can do this Serena" Dan kissed her forehead.

"Serena come on. Your baby is nearly here" Serena knew she could do this. In 10 minutes this would all be over and she could hold her babies in her arms. Serena pushed and began to scream.

"Come on baby you can do this. Come on Serena your doing great" Dan encouraged.

"Never again will you get me pregnant. I hate you right now" Serena screamed and all of a sudden 16 minutes after her first baby was born. Serena gave birth to a second. Tiny wails filled the room. Serena and Dan began to cry for a second time that day. Dan hugged Serena and kissed her repeatedly.

"I love you so much Serena. You have made me so happy" Serena clung to Dan with all of her life.

"Congratulations. it's a Baby Girl" Serena began to cry harder. As much as she wanted a little boy. Her baby girls were her everything. She loved them both so much already. Dan shakily cut the cord. Baby B was wrapped in a blanket and handed to Serena.

"Hi my little angel" Serena kissed her softly on the forehead. A nurse came over and took the baby from Serena so Serena could be checked over and so could the baby. Once the all clear was given with both mother and babies. A baby was handed to both Dan and Serena. Both girls were in little pink hats. Dan took hold of his daughters hand to read the band that said baby A. Dan smiled at his baby girl as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I can't believe how perfect they are" Serena smiled as she gently stroked Baby B's cheek.

"I know. They are perfect just like you and Scarlett" Dan smiled. He gently kissed his daughters forehead.

"They are just so tiny. We need to think of names" Serena smiled. Dan stood up and handed Serena baby A. Serena held her girls in her arms for the first time. Serena looked at them. She had identical twin girls. They would be trouble when they got older. Serena smirked. She wanted to be able to dress them the same but she had no idea how she could tell them apart. They were both so adorable.

"I thought you picked the names Ella and Eden if they were girls" Dan smiled as he perched on the bed next to his girls.

"I know but they don't look like an Ella or Eden. I want something different. Something light and happy. They are our little Summer Babies. They are our little balls of Sunshine" Dan smiled.

"How about Summer then? I like the name. one of them can be called Summer" Serena looked at her babies. Baby A yawned and moved her hand up to her face.

"Do you like that name Baby A? I think it suits you. My little Summer" Serena smiled as Dan lent over and kissed Summer on the forehead.

"My little Summer" Serena smiled.

"What to name Baby B? Our youngest daughter" Dan laughed. It sounded so weird. Him having three daughters.

"Sienna?" Dan looked up at Serena puzzled.

"Do you like it?" Serena asked.

"Yeah I do. Its unusual" Dan smiled.

"It's what I was going to call Scarlett. It was between the two but she looked more like a Scarlett to me" Serena smiled.

"Summer and Sienna. Its perfect" Dan smiled and kissed Serena gently on the lips.

"Dan?"

"Mhmm"

"Do you think you can go get Scarlett? Our family isn't complete without her" Dan smiled and stood up off the bed to go get Scarlett. Dan shut the door behind him and walked towards the waiting area where Chuck had sat. Dan smiled as he seen Chuck and Blair sat together with Oliver, Nate and Jenny with Ethan, Scarlett sat between Lily and Rufus. Scarlett was the first to see Dan.

"Daddy" Everyone turned to look at Dan. Scarlett jumped at Dan and he picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Has Mommy had the babies yet Daddy?"

"Mhmm she sure did" Dan kissed her again.

"Nanny, I'm a big sister now" Scarlett grinned.

"Serena and babies are doing fine. They are a little small but are both perfect"

"Congratulations Dan" Everyone gave Dan his congratulations.

"How is Serena doing?" Blair asked.

"She is fine. Wonderful in fact. She is tired but glad its over now" Dan smiled.

"are you going to tell me what my grandbabies are?" Lily demanded. Everyone laughed.

"Well you will be pleased to know Blair that you have two new little girls to dress up" Jenny squealed and everyone started talking about the babies.

"Everyone can come and meet the girls but first Serena wants to see Scarlett first. In 5 minutes you guys can come in" Dan smiled and walked back to Serena's room.

"Hi darling" Serena smiled as Dan came in carrying Scarlett.

"Hi mommy. Hi babies" Scarlett smiled. Dan sat on the bed with Scarlett on his lap.

"I want you to meet your little sisters. This one here is Summer and the smallest one is called Sienna" Serena smiled. Scarlett bent over and kissed her little sisters on the forehead.

"Daddy do I still get to pick their middle names?" Dan looked at Serena.

"You sure do. We have 6 names you can pick from" Serena handed Dan Sienna and he helped Scarlett hold her.

"Okay you can pick from Nicole, India, Rose, Paige, Jade or Madison. Whose name do you want to pick first?" Serena asked.

"Umm this baby" She pointed to the baby in her dad's arms.

"Okay this is Sienna so which name do you like?" Scarlett thought about the names. She didn't like the girl Nicole in her class so she wouldn't pick that name. She thought about it.

"I like Rose" Scarlett smiled.

"Rose? Are you sure?" Dan asked.

"Mhmm. Its like the rose from beauty and the beast" Dan and Serena laughed.

"Sienna Rose Humphrey. That is a very good choice Scar. Your sister will be proud of you" Scarlett smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Now you have to pick a name for Summer" Dan smiled.

"I like the name Jade. it's a cool name" Scarlett grinned.

"Well I love it. And I love you too"Serena smiled.

"I love you all too" Scarlett smiled looking at her sisters.

* * *

><p>Everyone wanted to hold the twins. They were adorable. The girls were centre of attention just like Scarlett was. Everyone took turns holding the girls while Dan sat on Serena's bed with his arm wrapped around her and watching his little girls. Serena was smiling happily answering everyone's questions. Scarlett stayed with her Nanna and spoke about her sisters. Lily and Rufus sat Scarlett between them and helped her hold both of her baby sisters. Scarlett promised them that she would be the best big sister ever and that she would look after them. It was adorable. Jenny took photos of Lily, Rufus and their granddaughters and Scarlett and her sisters. Lily cooed at her grandbabies, promising them that she would always be there and they would be so spoilt like Scarlett. Rufus told the girls that whenever they needed to escape from the crazy Upper East Side, Grandpa would always be in Brooklyn ready to cook them chilli and listen to their problems. He promised them he would teach the girls to play guitar and always protect them. Allison finally arrived and saw how beautiful the twins were. She had tears rolling down her face when she held them and promised Dan, Jenny, Ethan and the girls that she would be in their lives a lot more. She knew her children and grandchildren were growing up fast. Ethan was 3 years old and she had missed out on so much. Blair insisted that she held the girls after Lily and Rufus. Jenny held Sienna while Blair held Summer. Blair told the girls that she expected them to reign the Upper East Side just like her and Serena did. She told them that as their godmother they could come to her anytime when they couldn't turn to their parents because Serena and Dan could be embarrassing. Jenny told the girls that whatever happens they would always have Aunt Jenny. She told them that she would make them any dress they needed for special events and that she would always be there with coffee and waffles in hand to look after the girls and support them if they needed it. Each one of the important people in Serena and Dan's lives held their newborn daughters. Eventually everyone knew how tired Serena must be and began to leave the couple in peace. Serena and Dan gave Scarlett a big kiss before she went to stay at Chuck and Blair's for the night. Dan watched as Serena yawn tiredly.<p>

"I think its time you got some sleep" Dan smiled.

"No, I want to stay awake with you and our babies" Serena smiled watching the tiny babies she cradled in her arms.

"Serena its been a long day and you need to rest"

"Say goodnight to Sienna and Summer" Serena kissed Sienna and Summer as she reluctantly handed Dan the babies. Dan kissed them both as well as he placed them gently in the crib. Serena shuffled down into her bed and got comfy. The nurse came in just as Dan was gently rocking the girls to sleep.

"Hi I am here to take the girls" Dan looked confused.

"What? Your taking them?" Serena asked.

"Yes, the first night is rough on mothers with twins and you need a good nights sleep to get a full recovery. We take twins to the nursery where nurses are there 24/7 to take care of them. They are in safe hands I assure you" The nurse smiled.

"oh… okay. Well I guess I will see them in the morning"

"Yes as soon as your awake we will bring the girls back to you but you really need to rest Serena" The nurse walked over to the crib with the twins in and removed the brakes. The nurse turned and began to wheel the girls out the room.

"Goodnight girls" Dan called after them.

"I love you" Serena muttered under her breath as the door closed behind the nurse and she watched her walk past the window.

"Now what are we going to do?" Serena asked.

"Well your going to sleep and I am going to watch you until I go sleep" Dan smiled.

"Can you get in bed with me?" Serena asked. Dan kicked off his shoes and removed his watch before climbing in to bed beside Serena. Dan gently kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Serena. Thank you for the amazing family you have given me"

"Thank you too Dan. I love you" Serena gently kissed him on the lips before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Dan was stood behind the glass window staring in at the nursery containing two cribs with pink hats, beside each other along the row of babies. His little girls stood out among the most among the babies. They were beautiful. Just like their mother. Just like their big sister. Dan was petrified of being a father to three little girls. He was petrified of being a father to babies. At least with Scarlett she was bigger and less breakable. Dan had never really handled a baby before. Sure he had held Ethan as a baby and Oliver a couple of times when he was born, but he had never lived with a baby or fed and changed a baby before. He wasn't around when Scarlett was that age. He had only ever briefly held his girls yesterday. Serena held them both for hours until they eventually drifted off to sleep in Serena's arms and had been taken to the nursery so Serena could rest. Dan could not stop staring at them. His beautiful girls he and Serena had created. His beautiful little Summer Jade &amp; Sienna Rose Humphrey. Dan felt soft warm arms wrap around his waist from behind.<p>

"Hey" Serena said softly. She was wearing a pair of grey track bottoms with a loose white t-shirt. Dan lifted up his arm so Serena could move forward. Dan placed his arm around her shoulders as Serena wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You should be in bed" Dan said hugging her tightly.

"I couldn't sleep knowing that they weren't with me. I missed them too much. Is that crazy that we haven't even had them for a day and I miss them already" Serena laughed lightly.

"No I felt the same. They are so precious" Dan watched the chest of both girls rise and fall in their slumber.

"I can't believe I am a mother to three at the age of 25" Serena kissed Dan's collar bone.

"I can't believe I am a father at all. I am absolutely petrified Serena. I have never even held a baby for longer than two minutes so how the hell am I supposed to raise two babies plus a 6 year old" Dan frowned a little.

"Dan do you think that I knew how to look after a baby before I had one? I had never held a baby. Never even been around a baby. I was 18 and supposed to look after a baby with no help from you, my mom or Blair. You will learn trust me" Serena smiled at Dan. He was being adorably cute worrying about being a father to babies. Serena knew he was going to be brilliant with the twins, just like he was with Scarlett.

"What if I don't learn though? Even Chuck Bass would be a better dad than me. When I babysat Ethan, Blair did most of the work. I was just the fun Uncle Dan that played with him. I am so scared of being a dad to them"

"Dan you are going to be fine. These little girls are half you and half me. They are perfect. You helped create them and they have unconditional love for you and you have unconditional love for them. They are your little girls and no matter how old they are. You will never be able to do wrong by them. I should know. My dad walked out on me 20 years ago and if he walked along this corridor right now and asked for my forgiveness then I would definitely give it to him. No matter what he is my dad and he is the only one I will ever have. I know you would never do anything like that to our girls and if I still love my dad though he did that then the girls will love you no matter what" Serena kissed Dan softly on the bottom lip.

"I'm just scared I will hurt them. They are so little and precious and are going to grow into such beautiful women and that's scary. I already have to compete with the male population for your love and I don't want to have to do it for my daughters too. Its just nerve wracking and overwhelming. I will have three daughters to protect from boys. And they will not be dating until they have turned thirty. It really does scare me to know that this time tomorrow these little girls will be at home with me, you and Scarlett. They will be under my care with no help from doctors or nurses. They will be 100% reliant on us for the next 18 years of their lives" Serena giggled a little. Dan frowned a little as he watched Summer begin to stir from her sleep. The infant opened her big beautiful eyes as she frowned a little her eyes adjusting to her surroundings and the light. Her little forehead creased before the baby began to cry. The nurse stood up from her chair and walked over to the crib. She scooped Summer up and gently rocked her, trying to calm her down before she woke up the other babies. The nurse smiled as she cooed and picked up Summers pacifier from the crib and placing it in her mouth. Summer immediately spat the pacifier out and continued crying. The nurse smiled when she noticed Dan and Serena standing at the window watching their girls. The nurse opened the door to the nursery and came around the corner to see the proud parents hugging. Serena smiled at the sight of her baby girl.

"Hi mommy. I think someone wants to see you" The nurse held the baby out to Serena and she took her in her arms. Serena placed the baby over her shoulder and gently rubbed her back waiting for Summers cries to stop. Summer stopped crying and sucked her pacifier contently.

"See all she needed was her mothers love. How about you and Mr. Humphrey take Summer back down to your room and once Sienna awakes I will bring her down with their bottles for a feed"

"Thank you so much. I missed them already. I was coming to ask if we could bring them back to our room" Serena smiled.

"It's no problem. They are adorable little girls" The nurse smiled and wheeled the tiny crib out. Dan grabbed it and thanked her.

"Come on, Lets take our girls to your room" Serena carefully held Summer tightly as she shuffled back to her room with Summer and Dan, awaiting the arrival of their youngest daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I had exams and then my laptop broke so i couldn't update.<strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Please review and thank you for all the previous reviews.**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


End file.
